A God Who Was Forgotten
by AddMee
Summary: Nero, A young God who took care of the main 4 CPU's but they never knew anything about him due to him removing they're memories but now he has return to help Neptune and the CPU's against a threat that might destroy Gamindustri. OCxHarem Mainly OCxNeptune And im new so go easy on me please o 3o/ Rated T: Just in case...
1. Chapter1- Meet Again And New Beginning

Chapter 1- Meet Again And A Fresh New Beginning (Corrected)

 **Hey guys AddMee here for the first chapter of my story "A God Who Was Forgotten" yea... pretty bad name but thats all got through all my thinking sorry XD but at least i you enjoy the reading its my first time doing this so correct me if you must :3**

 **Disclaimer - Dont own HyperDimension Neptunia only own the OC and story and a crap tone of typos o 3o/**

* * *

(3rd P.O.V)

A young boy wondered the streets of Planeptune, the boy had a large black jacket that reached to his legs, black pants and black shoes. he had pale white skin and black messy hair but the most appealing was his dark purple eyes. He arrived to his destination was a forest just outside of Planeptunes city, he read the sign saying 'Virtua Forest' the boy thought through his head and this was the place he was looking for, people were saying that something or someone fell down the sky last night so the boy decided to go and investigate what happened. "Alright, lets get going Nero" He talked to himself lucky nobody was around to hear him. The boy took a deep breath and entered the Forest.

Nero had trouble looking around the place even though his been here quite a few times. "Wonder where could it be..." Nero thought to himself out loud and all of a sudden. "Wonder what could be Mr?" A girl appeared before Nero which took him off guard. "Whoa!" Nero jumped back but fell, falling backwards and his head landing on a rock knocking him out. "Ehehe~ Woops?"

\- Minutes Later -

Nero woken up from his sleep from a knock out, he looked around and sees two girls in front of him. He looked at the girls, first it was little girl, she had Parka Dress, has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears white hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She also wearing a white hoodie dress that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them.

Nero looked at the other girl which had long light Congo-pink hair with matching Congo-pink eyes. She wears a tan-white wool sweater top with and matching arm warmers and boots, but with fuzzy balls at the wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee-socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband and HOLY CRAP SHE HAS A GIANT SYRINGE.

"Hey Boy-Buddy mind not staring at us like that?" The short one ask Nero while he was in his little "State". "Yep. What Nep-Nep said its kind of weird" The taller one said snapping Nero out of my current stare which he finally broke free. "O-Oh Ahem sorry about that..." Nero did a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "Dont sweat it buddy, Your lucky good ol' Nep is forgivable Hahaha" She laughs as she puffed out her chest with pride. "Too bad your flat as a board..." Nero mumbled under his breath and got his cheeks pull together. "Hey!? I heard that you big meany, how dare you say such critical things to the main character of this franchise" Main what? "Um Nep-Nep please stop talking before Mr man gets angry at you" Mr Man! I sound like a bad guy now!? Nero sighed heavily and got up from the floor and brush of the dirt off my jacket and pants. "Well if you excuse me young ladies i must go now" Nero was about to leave before the little purple head grabbed my arm. "No! Your coming with us" She said as she start dragging me to where ever they may go. "H-Hey what are you doing!?" the girl turned her head around and just gave a bright and playful smile. "I need your help to find my memories, I'm kinda suffering from Amnesia, well from what Compa said to me when she found me here" Compa huh? She must be referring the Nurse in training who's is in front of us guiding us around. "Amnesia huh? Must be heavy stuff your going through" I tried to comfort her in a way that he doesn't know himself. "Nah~ Its okay. Oh by the way whats your name, My names Neptune and you are?" She gave Nero another smile waiting for his answer. "Uh my names Nero" "Nice to meet you Nero" She seemed to be happy and now she started skip around the place instead of walking. "Yea... Nice to meet you Neptune" 'Wait Neptune...' Nero remembered a certain girl in his mind but he cant make it clear who it is. Nero shakes his head to get it off his mind 'Just a faint memory. I'll figure it out later but Neptune... Sound familiar' "We're here guys!" Compa yelled out to us. Seems like she found what Neptune was looking for. "C'mon Nero lets go lets go" "R-Right!"

Nero and Neptune arrive to Compa's area and found a hole which had someone's face printed into the ground "This is..." Nero was about to finish his sentence when Neptune jumped in "Wow~ thats my face on the ground" She jumped around and looked at the face in the ground, I just smiled and looked around the surroundings he didnt realize this but it was really beautiful but then...

 ***CRACK***

"Huh?" I looked around for the cracking noise but it was from anywhere around us but it could be... "The ground is cracking apart!" Compa yelled as she fell to the ground screaming. "Compa wait there I got-" The ground breaks below us and we all fall into complete darkness. Game Over. I don't think so.

"Ugh What happened?" Nero got up from the ground and looked around and now we're in a cave but the crystals are shining bright so Nero, Neptune and Comp- Wait where is she. "AHHHH! Someone help me please!" Nero and Neptune looked to where noise came from it was Compa being attacked by a monster that looked like a half human and spider. "What is that!?" Nero yelled in terror backing away. "Dont worry Nero its just a monster you know what to do when a monster attacks" Neptune looked at me with a determined face and Nero just gave her a confused look. "We grind the hell out of them for the EXP of cause!" "Hey! don't treat a life threatening situation like some RPG game!" Nero yelled at her but now she's was the one giving me the confused look. "But isn't this Game and Fanfic is like a RPG?" She bonks her head and gives and sticks out her tongue playfully. "Look out!" Nero tackled Neptune out of the way for the monsters attack. "Phew that was a close one there, You okay Neptune- Ah" Nero looked down to where my left hand and felt something soft. Nero quickly got off her. "I-I-I-I-Im Sorry!" Nero was on his knees as he said sorry many times. "Its ok but you better not lay your hands on my Nep-Flesh ever again." She looked at me puffing her cheeks and with teary eyes. "G-Got it but anyways we have to save Compa" "Oh Right i got something. Histy! I choose you!" And all of that was silence... "..." I looked at her with the most dumbfounded face and wait! The monster just stopped and is looking at her weirdly! "Um Histy?" Neptune now had a nervous look and soon before it a godly woman voice appears "Something you need Neptune?" The godly woman voice who seems to go by 'Histy' by Neptune replies to her. "Hey! Talk about bad timing Histy" Neptune shouted in cutesy anger. "Now Histy! can you help me find a way to save my friend?" "Um I can do a force use of Hard Drive Divinity or HDD for short" Histy says and Neptune accepted what Histy said. "Ok Histy lets do it" "Ok activating HHD now" A bright light surrounds Neptune almost blinding Nero since he was the closest to her. "Ahaha~ Henshin Time!" Henshin what!?

Neptune reappears as someone really different she had long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. "Purple Heart. Prepare yourself!"

"N-Neptune what the happened to you!?" Nero looked at her amazed and surprised, she looked at me and gave me serious and matured look. "Come Nero, Join this fight with me" She extends her hand to Nero gladly takes her hand. **Nero Has Learn A Couple Skill - X-Burst. Neptune Has Learn A Couple Skill - X-Burst** **.** "Couple skill? Guess it might come in handy" "You maybe correct Nero" Both of them take they're battle positions, Neptune with her Katana and Nero with 6 little drones flying around him which he calls them Vivits. They both charged at the monster who was about slam down with its legs. Nero dodge a few attacks and lands a uppercut down the stomach of the monster, sending it into the air. "Neptune, all yours!" Neptune was in the air ready to attack with Nero with they're new attack skill. "Got it!" Neptune flies towards the monster and Nero gets boosted upwards by his drones "X-BURST!" Both of them attack the monster at the same time with Nero creating a strong punch and Neptune with 2 slashes of her sword and at the end of the attack created a particle shaped of a X then explodes the monster. The smoke clears out and the monster turns into data and disappears. Neptune reverts back to her original form and ends it with a Magical Girl kind of pose. "So Nero what you think like my transformed version of me" She walked up to Nero waiting for his reply. "I guess its good" Nero gave a light laugh, with that it was good enough for Neptune. Both of them got to Compa who was out cold or just faint on the ground, can tell from her swirly eyes "So... What do we do with her?" Neptune asks looking at Nero. "Well... You go into your HHD form and take her out of here" "Eh!? What about you Nero" Neptune looked disappointing to what he said but she knows she cant take Nero and Compa at the same time. "I'll find a way to get out okay? don't worry I'll be fine" She nods and transforms and picks up Compa. "Here the area to Compa's house" She gave Nero a map which has a love heart on one of the buildings. "Let me guess the love heart?" She nod and flies off leaving Nero behind. He sighs and makes his way out of the cave.

\- An Hour Later -

Nero finally arrived to Compa's house and knocked on the door. It was night time outside now so Nero is pretty tired at the moment. The door opens and it was Compa who was the one who opened the door. "H-Huh Nero? How did you even know we're-" "Neptune told me to come here, I'm truly sorry if it bothers you Compa" Nero bows down to show respect which made Compa blush a bit and giggled "Its ok, now Nero come inside I just got dinner ready" Nero looked up and entered her room and all he could say about the room was really really pink. "Nero! Your here" Neptune runs out of her room and jumps onto the couch. "Yea I'm here Neptune, guess I'll help you get your memories back" "Really!? Yay! More help" She jumps up and down on the couch and Compa arrives with the dinner and places it down on the table. "Hey! Bad Nep-Nep no jumping on the couch" "Eh? O-Ok..." Neptune goes and takes a seat and she notices Nero trying to hold his laughter which made her pout but at the same time happy for some reason.

After dinner Compa gave Nero a guest for him to live in since Nero is going to help Neptune to get her memories back. Nero was laying down on his bed thinking about Neptune's name. 'Hmm Neptune... Neptune... Where did I hear that name' Then a picture appears in his mind of four girls when they were children. The four had different personalities. A purple hair girl which was the playful and air headed one, A black hair girl which was a lonely tsundere one, A brown hair girl who likes to read book and shes mostly quiet but has a short temper and lastly a green hair one the one who acts the big sister type. 'I remember they're names it was Vert... Blanc... Noire... And Neptune... Wait Neptune!?' He remembered the air headed purple haired girl who living in the same building as Nero. "No it can't be... Can it..." Nero covered himself in his blanket but now he really wants to help her get her memories back so if she can remember him or not, Nero needs to know.

* * *

 **Well that ends the first chapter of the story, hope you enjoy and from this point on ill try to do 2 chapters a week might be pushing it for myself but i gotta see myself improve in this. so once again hope you peeps enjoyed and good-bye for now 0 30/**


	2. Chapter2- The Infamous Fateful Encounter

Chapter 2- The Infamous Fateful Encounter

 **Ahaha~ About last chapter... quite a lot of typos huh owo well back to this chapter**

 **if you follow the Re;Birth 1 game you know where this leads to from the last**

 **chapter hehe~ And thanks to the peeps who reviewed, followed and fav and who**

 **inspired to do this, to be honest all of this came from this head of mine while i was**

 **at school and typing up this story will get it out of my brain and show to all :D**

 **Welp Enjoy~!**

* * *

(3rd P.O.V)

"Ugh Are we done yet Nero!?" This usually happens when we're doing quests, Neptune whines and whines just to go home. What can Nero do, he need credits goddammit."Neptune come on just a little more..." Neptune isn't listening to me at all, Nero just sigh and Compa just smiles. "Fiiine Compa can you take Neptune home, I'll handle this quest on my own" Having his back turned and now got Compa worried. "A-Are you sure Nero, can you do it?" She looked at him all worried, Nero sighed and walked over to Compa and gave her a pat on the head, he lets out a small smile. "Don't worry, I got this" "..." Compa had the sad face that anyone couldn't say no to but Nero had the sour mouth. Nero gives a deal that was gonna be a regret real soon. "L-Look Compa lets make a deal" "D-Deal" She says as she sniffled a little due to her almost crying. "Yea! If I come back home injured, Y-You can nurse me..." Compa sprung up from the ground and grabbed Nero's hands with sparkles in her eyes, creeping him out "R-Really!? C-Can I use my syringe!?" "No! That's a big no!?" Compa lets go of his hand feeling ashamed of how she reacted. "Hey~ Main Character being ignored here" And there is Neptune breaking any silence there is. "Neptune go home with Compa, I'll handle the quest alone" "Wait! You realize what your doing! Your raising a death flag~!" "Neptune... Go home!" Compa began dragging Neptune away from Nero along they're home. "Geez how did I even join into this chaos... Oh that's right..." Nero remembered what he was wondering about 5 days ago, the time he was thinking about getting Neptune's memory and see if she can remember me as the person who took care of her since she was a tiny child along with the other 3 CPU's. Nero just sighs just from thinking about it but he lets out a small smile and entered a dark cave. "Monster Cave here I come..."

(Nero's P.O.V)

I went about around the cave 'Its so dark...' "Vivits Lights" I called out my drones to create light. "Phew better now i just need to find the monster targeted by this stupid quest..." I was really lost within this cave but there were those crystals from the last cave I was in with Neptune 5 days ago. "Maybe by this corner maybe i can-"

 ***BANG***

I ran into something and fell backwards "Ow..." I rub my head and looked at what was in front of me. A girl she is a fair-skinned girl, hair which was pale brown which was the length down to her waist. She also wears a leafy like bow or it can be a leaf bow... And she had a coat and its over sized holy crap! She also had a black shirt with black matching shorts but I don't know her weapon yet well she does need a weapon since we're in a hostile territory after all. "H-Hey! Watch where your going you big idiot!" She yelled at me as she was still on the ground and now i got up and dusted off the pebbles stuck onto my jacket. "Look I'm so sorry, please forgive me" I lend her my hand to help her up. She takes my hand and gets up. "I'm Nero and you are?" I tried to start up something which is going downhill "Its IF now what business you have in a cave alone?" She looked at me with a terrifying look, I started to drop bullets of sweat and answered. "I just doing a quest and I'm kind of lost here Ahaha~" I laugh as I rub the back of my head. "Now you look like a lost cause which everyone lost hope on you" "WHAT!?" I was shocked as i felt like knifes stabbing my back and chest repeatedly. "Now let me see the quest your doing" IF reads down the quests contents "Kill 5 super otaku, is that all Nero?" I just nod. "Ok i know where they are now so follow me" IF leads the way for me and I follow. Its been about 10 minutes that we're walking around to find these Super Otaku but finally finally! we found them. "Be prepared Nero." "Right..." IF pulled out her weapons which were a pair of Qatar before she made a move, I've stopped her "Wait a sec" "Huh!? But they're right there and they are just monsters after all!" She yelled at me with anger. "Just shut it now IF" My Vivits hovered around me and formed a circle, forming currents of electricity. **"Genesis: Breaker"** I let go of the current of electricity and spreads out into little orbs hitting and killing about 20 Super Otakus. I look over to IF with a smirk but IF had her jaws dropped in awe. "H-H-H-H-How-" "How? Kehe OP Main Character skills" I gave her a wink and walked off and she followed me all the way home.

(3rd P.O.V)

"Um why are you following me IF, you just needed to tell me where the monsters that's is all" Nero said to IF who seemed to follow him all the way to Compa's house which Compa opened the door because she could him talking to IF. "O-Oh Nero your back~ What!? your not injured...?" Compa was sad about that which means the deal is off "Ahaha Sorry about that Compa guess the deals off huh?" Compa then nodded and the Nero inside was yelling 'VICTORY!' "So wheres Neptune?" "She's in the living room eating my homemade pudding" Nero walked to the living room and Neptune notices me and stops eating her pudding. "So what about that Death Flag Neptune?" She smiles and jumps into Nero's arms. She been doing that nowadays now but Nero now gotten used to it now "Now give me the other cup of your pudding" "Hey! This pudding has my name on it, so its Nep's pudding" Now Neptune hogs over her pudding nowadays too "Geez I just came back from life and death event after i left you guys!" I lied my way out of this. "Still no way, I ain't gonna let my children in your demonic hands" "What children!" Compa and IF was just watching from afar. "They get along so well..." "Are they always like this...?" IF says now having the wrong impression of Nero now. "Yes they're always like this but I don't mind this at all" Compa just giggles and IF just sighs and smiled after that. "Kind of looks like they used to know each other..." "Really?" Compa looked at IF with a confused look. "I'm just wondering that's all" Now things got a little out of hand with Nero and Neptune. "Ah-huh! My pudding!" Nero calls out victory and eats the pudding as quick as possible. "Noo! Nep-Nep Jr. It was so young..." Neptune on the ground in defeat and now attacked Nero for revenge. "This is for Nep-Nep JR.!" She jumps on top of Nero and starts pulling the hell out of his cheeks. "C-Comfpa, IFF, Sendf Halpf Pleash!" Nero yells out for help but Compa and IF just stands there watching him being violated by a small purple head.

Its now dinner again it was awkward between Nero and Neptune due to what just happened. "Seems likes things are getting better?" "HMPH!" Both Nero and Neptune let out a hmph not eating they're food like stubborn kids who will not eat vegetables. "Compa. Let them calm down ok?" "O-Ok" Compa and IF left the table and went to they're rooms to sleep. "H-Hey Nep..." "What is it child eater" 'Again with that!' Nero looked at Neptune "Look I'm sorry ok, so I'll go buy you some pudding tomorrow morning alright" "Buy me extra 40 cups...?" Nero sighs and pets Neptune's head. "As much as you want Neptune." Neptune jumps off her seat and looks at Nero with the same terrifying sparkles like last time with Compa "Really! P-Promise" "I promise to all pudding in all of Gamindustri" Neptune jumps around and gives Nero a big hug. Neptune rushes to her room, leaving Nero in the living room just amazed at how active she can be at this time too. Nero looked at the clock. "Wow its seriously late, I better head to sleep." Nero went to his room and lays down his bed. He sighs and wraps himself in the blanket but he felt something else other then a blanket. "Hey there Nero ol' buddy" "Neptune!" Neptune was hiding in Nero's bed. "Come on Nero lets sleep im tired!" "Fine Fine- Wait why don't you sleep in your room!?" Neptune gave Nero a shivering action. "Its cold in my room" "Never heard of closing the window" He looked at Neptune who had question marks over her head. "Sorry Nero I'm too lazy after all I'm the main of this franchise!" "Good-Night" Nero turns his back to her and going to sleep. "Hey Neptune...?" "Yep Nero?" Neptune also sleeping on the other side of the bed. "Whatever happens now, do not tell the others about this" "Aye Sir~!"

Its now morning and Nero already left the bed before Neptune wake up. IF had ideas to where to go to find these 'Key Fragments.' "IF got any plans" "Of cause this is the location we are going to" Both Compa and Nero was surprised and Neptune enters the conversation. "Hey whats happening over here" "Nep-ko, we going to relocate" Neptune looked over to IF which she sighed. "We're going to Lastation" "Sorry for Nep-Nep Jr. ehehe~"

"N-N-N-N-..."  
"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **And ends chapter 2 hope you all liked it ^^**


	3. Chapter3- A Wild Noire Appears

Chapter 3- To Lastation And A Wild Noire Appears

 **Back for another week load of 2 chapters :D**

 **Welp like always Review, Fav, Follow if you must**

 **Hope y'all enjoy this and chapter 4 later on o 3o/**

 **Well this is a bonus for the feedback i guess hahaha**

* * *

(3rd P.O.V)

We all arrived to Lastation ever so early in the morning yet in Lastation its still dark due to the smoke in the air, its what you get if you make your own city filled with smoke and steampunk compounds. Nero kind of likes to see a change of looks of a city. "Well you three, welcome to Lastation." IF says as she goes through her phone, looks like its urgent business. "Ohhhh~" Neptune was amazed by the new sight as she looked around the place and wonder on her own. "Hey Neptune!?" Nero calls out to her but she went off too far to even hear him. "Stay here or gather some info, I'll go find her." Nero says to IF and Compa and runs off to find Neptune. "Be quick ok? I don't want Nep-Nep fall into a weird event flag" Compa yells out to Nero as he goes out to get Neptune. "Well lets leave the 2 be, now like what Nero said lets go find some information and find the client for our job."  
As Nero ran around the city searching for Neptune. "NEPTUNE! NEPTUNE!" Nero called out her name countless of times so he resorted to asking people around the area. Nero approached a girl with black hair who had a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest, and also reveals a certain portion of her cleavage. Her skirt is white with black trimming and is rather frilled compared to her top, and goes down to her lower-thigh. "Hmm? Something you need?"  
The girl asks him with a arrogant voice and a face showing 'Come on! I'm in a hurry' type of face. "U-Um S-Sorry to bother you but have you seen a loli size purple haired girl who has a purple and white parka jacket, if you seen her around here it'll be great to know please" Nero asks with a slight pleading voice. "W-Well I have seen a girl in your description" "H-Have you!" Nero was a little happy to hear. "She went from east from here and I believe she went into a sweet store." "There's a sweet store in such a place like this!?" The girl gasps and now she is now angry. "H-How dare you say that to my- I-I mean Lady Black Heart's nation you. You..." The girl is like a ticking time bomb 5 seconds away from exploding. "Oh my apologies, I'm new to this nation my main land i live in is Planeptune." The black haired girl got surprised. "P-Planeptune?" "Oh well this is good-bye now i need to find her. OI NEPTUNE!" Nero resumes to yelling out the purple heads name as he goes towards the direction what the black haired said. "W-Wait! I didn't even ask for your..." She decides to give on calling him out and sighs and resumed to what she was doing before she got distracted by Nero. "So he knows Neptune huh...?"

(Neptune's P.O.V)

I looked around in the sweet store looking something to eat some Lastation sweets. "Hmmhmm~ What to get what to get Ehehehe~" I was in paradise and people looked at me as if i as insane. The door slams open and there was Nero sweating bullets and puffing and huffing. "Found you." Nero walked over to me and pulled my cheek "OW! OW! OW! That hurtsh!" He pulled my cheeks more and more. "You don't know how long I've been looking for you" He looked even more angry then I've ever seen. "T-Two Hours?" "FIVE HOURS" He stops pulling my cheeks. "Look not only I'm worried but so is IF and Compa are worried too and if you were gonna go to a sweet store why didn't you tell me at least?" I look down and started fidgeting around. "Hmm? Whats wrong Neptune? You wanted to ask me to buy the pudding cup I promised?" I just nod and he sighs while smiling. He grab onto my hand and takes to where the pudding cups are. "Wow~!" My ultimate paradise is being surrounded by pudding cups. In the end of that, I bought all the pudding cups in the store. Nero fiddled around with his wallet which it was filled with credit and now its empty and I laugh at his reaction.

(3rd P.O.V)

"What happened to you two!?" IF says as she runs to us and Nero has a depressed looked. "All... Gone... Gone... All..." Nero stared off to space as he kept on repeating on with those words on the other hand Neptune was really happy with her ten bags of pudding. "You seem happy about something, did something happened to you two?" Neptune looks at IF while munching on the pudding cups. "Oh you know, not like I used up all of Nero's credit or something" She finishes with a laugh and IF got the picture. "Ok lets get going to your rooms and we'll be doing the job we got from our client." Nero regain his normal self and went to his room. "Oh right IF whats the job from the client?" "I'll tell you tomorrow and the clients is Chian." Nero put his hand on his chin. "Chian huh?" "Just get to sleep, your gotta need it just what you went through with Neptune..." Nero just sighed and heads to his room. "Ok~ Good-Night mum!" Nero goes to his room and so does IF.  
"*Yawn* Is there breakfast...?" Nero woke up last and saw everyone on the table eating they're breakfast. Neptune already ate all of her food. "All done!" Neptune jumps up from her seat and raises her arm, she leaves to the couch in the lobby of the building we're currently staying called 'Passe'. Our client, Chian walks in. "Guys you all ready for your jobs?" We just showed her a nod and we're ready to go. "Guess all of you guys really are ready..." "I guess we're always ready but not so sure about Neptune." Nero looks over to Neptune who's playing with a portable console, after she notices and realizes what Nero had said. "Hey! What you mean 'not ready' I'm the main, as the main character we all must be prepare for anything and us main characters can trigger any event flags because its our ultimate passive abilities." She says with a thumbs up in the end of it.  
Nero just facepalms and sighs, he then left out of the building with Neptune following him along with IF and Compa. "So IF where are we heading off to?" Nero asks IF. "The area we're heading off to is West Wind Valley, there will be a winged monster that is our target from Chian." IF explains further almost killing Neptune of boredom. "I got it I got it, Iffy you like to get into detail don't you?" Neptune says and Nero bonks her head. "Neptune, now is not the time to play around this is serious work got it...?" Nero had quite a serious look. "So this monster is the reason of the stopping of Chian's work?" IF answers with a nods. "What are we waiting for, we have to beat up Mr. Monster for Chian's sake." Compa seemed motivated about it. "Alright then, lets go then!" "YEAH!" The three girls cheers and head out to West Wind Valley. Behind the group of the four was a certain black hair girl behind them 'W-Why am I following, n-not that I'm following them just for the boy or anything!' She question herself in her mind as she follows us from a distance.

\- West Wind Valley -

"*Huff* *Huff* Neptune... Wait the hell up will you!?" Nero, IF and Compa couldn't catch up with Neptune. "How does she have so much stamina" "*Huff* *Huff* Nep-Nep... She's too fast, I was always bad at running and other stuff..." The three are too tired to even move and Neptune runs back to us. "Oh~ come on! Well as the Main Character, I have unlimited stamina. Its not my fault that you mortals have limited stamina ahahaha~!" Neptune laughs like some evil loli princess type. "All you have all that stamina was saved up from all the sleeping and laying around from before..." Nero got Neptune on the spot and... "Oh look! There's the monster we're looking for!" She points at the winged beast which is right in front of us. "Hey I know the monster is in front of us but don't change the goddamn SUBJECT!" The monster yells out readying to attack us. "You two quit it and fight the monster!"  
IF tells Nero and Neptune as she takes out her weapons. Neptune jumps into the air and transforms, Nero gets out his Vivits and Compa got out her syringe... Don't know where and how she gets that huge thing out of nowhere. "Nero, come on time for us to join in to beat this beast" Says the HHD Neptune mature as ever so Nero doesn't have work even more harder to Neptune stable. "Sure thing, going for another X-Burst" Nero asks as he stand near HHD Neptune. "If we must my dear friend" Neptune then wrap her arm around Nero's neck. "O-Ok Neptune big monster in front of us, must kick its butt...? "Neptune sighs and lets go of Nero and picks him up and gets in the air. "Neptune! What are you trying to do!?" Neptune explains a plan to Nero just combining Nero's **GENESIS: BREAKER** and Neptune's **CRITICAL EDGE**. "Looks like it can work, Lets do this Neptune!"  
"Right" Neptune then drops Nero and he can land on his Vivits so he can float in the air. Neptune flies towards the beast slashing upwards completing the first half of her attack " **CRITICAL**..." Nero's drones circled around him. " **GENESIS: BRAKER** " Nero releases the charge and the orbs circle around Neptune's sword reaching towards the monster. " **EDGE!** " Neptune finishes up her attack slashing through the monster and the orbs explodes finishing off the monster that turned into data and disappears. The battle has end and suddenly Nero felt overly tired out. 'Why the hell am I tired, I was full of energy a few minutes ago' "Ner-Ner, something the matter...?" Compa looked at him with a worried face seeing how he looked tired. Neptune still in HDD stands in front of him. "You were had a lot of energy before did your attack used up that much of power."  
Nero starts to tilt around and then passes out landing onto Neptune's chest. "N-Nero!?" IF runs to Nero. All the girls hear a light snoring from Nero. "Ner-Ner is sleeping!?" "Looks like it" "Maybe Nero didn't sleep much last night, why didn't he..." The girls then placed Nero under a nearby tree. A rustle was heard near the bushes by the girls and sleeping Nero. "You hear something, I sense a boss fight event flag coming in." Neptune now in her original form asks too tired to fight right now. "Maybe let me check then..." IF picks up stone and throws it into the bush. "Ouchies~" "HUH!?" Both Neptune and IF were shocked that the bush made a Ouchies sound. A girl stands up from the bush, it was the same from when Nero talked while looking for Neptune. "H-How dare you throw a rock at me!" She puts her hands on her waist as she yells at them. "Maybe not a boss event flag after all..."  
Neptune says ignoring the girls question. "Hey! Are you even listening to me Nep- Whatever you are!?" She almost said Neptune's name but manage to not finish it. "That's it you will pay for this Neptune" Never mind she was gonna say it anyways. She surrounds herself in a bright light similar to Neptune's. She reappears with white hair down to her _R_ _ear_ and with the similar body suit as HDD Neptune's. "CPU Black Heart, Get ready Neptune" She readies a sword and she's ready to charge right at Neptune.  
"Wha!- Wait why are you targeting me!? Don't tell me you want my Main Character perks and skill. You can't have THEM!" Neptune runs off being chased down by Black Heart. Meanwhile Compa was inspecting Nero's body for anything bad and when she got to his right arm which he released the energy to help Neptune with. His arm was way too tensed up then his left arm, it felt like its explode in any minute and see all the blood and bones spreading. Compa got a few tools from her bag and loosen up his arm. IF stayed near Nero and Compa watching the CPU of Lastation chasing down Neptune. Nero slowly wake up and sees his right arm loosen and feeling a lot better. "H-How..." "Your arm was really tensed up so I fixed you up" Compa looked happy helping Nero in healing his arm. "Uh...Thanks- WHAT IS THAT!" Nero sees Black Heart chasing Neptune. "NERO! HELP ME!" Neptune runs to Nero and gets behind me. "Get back you-" Before Black Heart could finish her sentence, Nero puts his left arm out in the air and Black Heart runs into it in her face and now she's out cold. "Now problem solved" The girls had their jaws dropped and eyes wide, Nero looked at them confused. "W-What..."  
Black Heart reverts back to her original form to the black hair girl that Nero ran into in the main city. "Wait your the..." Nero called out "Ner-Ner, you know her" Compa asks "Well ran into" Nero says as he walks up to the girl who is unconscious. "Well all I know is we can't leave her here, its too dangerous." "Your right Nero, lets go then" IF says as she's the one who walks off first then Compa and then Neptune and Nero with the girl.

\- Along The Route To Lastation's Main City -

"Ugh..." The girl is about to wake as she sees Nero carrying her in a princess carry style. Nero had no other choice to carry her in this way but in the girls eyes she saw him with a rose like border around him. "You alright Princess..." He says in a manly voice in her delusion.  
"K-KKYYAAHH!"

* * *

 **That ends chapter 3 and a clue for the next chapter. since i made Nero a CPU and you guys the picture cover for this story  
** **well... that's his CPU form and its not created by me but his my 2nd favorite class and character in ElswordCharacter - Add  
Class - Diabolic Esper  
**


	4. Chapter4- Nero's Secret Revealed

Chapter 4 - Nero's Secret Revealed

 **Aye guys back for more? Well good cause here's chapter 4 now we see Nero's HDD form due his is a CPU :D  
Well as always Fav, Follow and Review if you like, ain't forcing anyone.**

* * *

(3rd P.O.V)

"What happened..." Nero woke up on his bed in the Inn that his party were staying in. He looked to his left to see IF who is  
standing near the door and the black hair girl is apparently sleeping on the side of the bed. "Your finally awake Nero" IF says as she makes  
her way to Nero. "Guess I'm am but why is the girl asleep on the side of my bed" Nero then pokes the cheeks of the girl to wake her up.  
"Nero what are you doing!? Do you want to be kicked again?" Nero looked at IF confusingly "What? Kicked again?" Nero doesn't know about  
being kicked. "You don't remember do you?" Nero just shakes his head and IF just sighs. "You got your face caved in by her fool" "Really now-" And then a  
sharp pain went through his head. "Ow..." And that is when he remember what happened to him.

\- Flash Back -

"K-KKKYYYAAAHHH" The girl screams loudly and she starts to flail around making Nero unbalance while he carried her "Whoa! Hey knock it off" Nero try  
his way to keep balanced while the three girls were watching. "If keep flailing around li-" Before he could even finished his sentence, he took  
his face to her heel. Nero fell down on the floor and the girls jumped in panic. "Nero is now down its now Nero -1 and random girl who attacked me now also -1~!" Nero  
now knocked out and the girl fully awake. "W-Why was I i-i-in his arms!?" She said while she pointed at Nero's unconscious body, IF came to  
the girl and calmed her down. "Now now before this happened, you were knocked out kind of the same like him right now" IF look at Nero on the floor. "Nep-Nep  
transform so you can carry Nero back home." Neptune then transforms into Purple Heart and she then picks up Nero. "Can you walk?" Neptune asks the black hair  
girl which she nodded. "I-I-I'm sorry" The girl apologies. "No need to apologies, now whats your name?" IF asks the girl who just took sometime to answer. "...re..." "What?"  
"...Noire..."

\- Back To The Present -

"So that's what happened huh...?" Nero finally understands how it happened with of the memory flash and some of IF's explaining. "Really, I'm sorry..." Noire apologies  
to Nero which he just smiles at her. "No need, I guess its kind of pay back from the time I punched so don't worry we're even" Noire turns slightly red and turns away while  
crossing her arms. "Y-You should be thankful I-I apologized, t-the others forced me to say it" She lets out a hmph at the end. "Right right" Nero gives her a pat on the  
head and gets off of his bed. "IF, wheres Neptune and Compa?" He asks her while she was on her phone. "They're in the other room you can go check on them if you like" She  
says without giving him eye contact. "Alright then... Seems like its urgent or something, hey Noire wanna come along?" She gives a little jump from her seat and looks at the boy who asked her. "S-Sure can't hurt to go with y-you... After all you're my knight in shining armor" Noire mumbles the last sentence which Nero hear. "So the room to the left IF?" Nero  
asks and IF nods. Nero and Noire walked they're way to the on the left and opened it seeing Neptune and Compa fully awake. "Nero! Your awake now" Compa runs up to Nero  
and sees Noire next to him. "Did you apologies to him?" Compa looks at Noire "I did, he said its okay" Nero walked over to Neptune who was playing her little console on her bed.  
Nero slid next to her without him getting noticed. "Hey Neps, what you doing- Ah no no you go to the left from there and you'll get a rare weapon drop" Neptune does what he said yet  
still didn't notice, she found the drop item and brightly smiled and looks to the side and got surprise because she thought it was Compa. "Heh took you long enough to notice." Neptune  
gives him a hug. "And took long enough to recover" Compa for some reason heard Noire growled a little but she just ignored it. IF walks in seeing Neptune hugging Nero and Noire  
with a angered and jealous face. "Whats going on here...?" IF questions everyone. "Oh you know, just giving the Main Harem Star here a hug" Nero starts to choke on his spit and looks  
at Neptune with a surprised look. "H-Hold it there Neptune!" Neptune just laughs it off and hugs Nero tighter. "Hey you two stop this hugging now!" Noire was the one that yelled and Neptune lets go of Nero. "Yea you two can do whatever when we get back from our mission" IF didn't where that sentence can lead to. "D-D-D-D-DO!" "Whoa IF!?" "?" Compa the innocent one with the question marks around her. "What is it-" Then IF realized what she had said and starts to tremble on her words. "W-W-W-W-What!? I d-d-d-didn't mean by t-t-t-that!?" "You get your minds in the g-g-g-gutter, a-a-a-anyway we're heading o-o-out!?" IF then runs outside the Inn embarrassed. "Wow to think we'll see IF's cute side huh..."  
Everyone nods and also goes outside to catch up to her. They were all outside now IF is now cooled off she can explain whats happening. "So we got a job from the Avenir company and the client is a man named Ganache." She explains further about clearing out the area filled with monster and huge one at the far end of the field but thing is. "But Nero and Noire  
you have to stay here in the city" IF sadly didn't want this to happen but she had no choice cause of Ganache only knew that it was a party of three not five. "So you told him it was a three man party?" She nod and Nero facepalms. "Alright me and Noire will stay but you better be careful including you too Neptune..." He looks at Neptune with not so trusting looks at her. "Hey! That so mean of you Nero, try to depend on the Main Character here will you?" "For some reason I don't want to..." Few minutes later the three left and it was Nero and Noire left alone. "Soo..." "Hmph! Don't talk to me, I'll be in my room...Idiot..." Noire rushes her way upstairs and to her room. "What did I do to make her hate me so much..." Then Nero followed Noire but to his room instead.

\- Meanwhile In The Middle Of The Job -

"Cross Combination!" HDD Neptune yells as she made her attack skill with a few combos and uppercutting the monster in the air and slamming the monster back the ground. "Chaos Edge!" IF does various of combos right after the monster landed to the ground finishing it off and turning it into data. "Man I'm tired out" IF breathing heavily and sitting on the ground.  
Neptune returns to her normal form. "If we had Nero here, this would be easier then it needed to be... I need sleep and pudding..." "Yea I'm too tired to even move now..." Compa also tired out from all the supporting. IF gets up from the ground and dusts off the dirt off of her jacket. "Can't give up now, we still got one other job we have to do for Ganache and Avenir..." Sadly IF says. "OH COME ON!"

\- Back To Nero And Noire -

Nero is standing by Noire door with a plate of food, he knocks on the door and gets no answer. "Hmm..? No answer..." Nero then knocks again still no answer. Nero then clears  
his throat and opens the door which was unlocked. "Um excuse me Noire..." Nero enters her room and he didn't see her on her bed. Nero places the plate on the table and sit on  
the bed waiting for her. Few minutes have pasted by and Nero decided to leave the room and but then Nero heard humming sounds from the bathroom. Nero tried to get out of the  
room as fast as he can but it was too late. Now Noire is in front of Nero by the door eyes locked on. "Eh?" "Huh?" Noire then screams and kicks Nero out by the door. "AND STAY OUT!" Noire then slams the door closed and the boy just sighs at her angered action. "Now she hates me more now... Well better get some rest now" In Noire's room, she finished changing to her clothes and saw the the plate of food sent by Nero and she brings it back to him. She knock the door to Nero's room and he opens the door. "Oh Noire something you need, and that's the food I gave you, You not hungry?" Nero looked at her curiously why she bring the food back to him. "Its not that I'm hungry or anything, I just wanted to eat it... with... you..." She mumble the last three word. "Huh say that again." "I want to the eat it with you! Happy!?" Nero was surprised by Noire's shout. "O-Ok we'll share the food then, well anyways come on in then." Nero leads Noire to his room and sits on the table. "So Noire why did you want to share the food with me?" "D-Don't say such things, Its not like I wanted to eat with you or anything." Noire places the food and grabs a spoon. "N-Now Nero open wide..." Nero leaned back and looks at Noire in panic and turned his face a bit red. "W-Wait Noire what are you doing?" Noire was also blushing while she had a spoonful of food and her hand under the spoon just in case the food spills over. "J-Just hurry up my hands are getting tired  
and its gonna be your turn feeding me next" "PFFT!" Nero spits out his drink violently. "W-W-We're feeding each other, isn't that what couples do!?" Noire blushed even more  
and shoved the spoon in Nero's mouth before he could even speak more. "S-Shut up now its your turn to f-feed me..." Nero sighed and grabbed a spoonful of the food and moved it slowly to Noire. "Okay here comes the flying CPU-"

 ***EXPLOSION***

Both Nero and Noire jumped in surprise and Nero dropped the spoon to the floor. A loud knocking sound was heard by Nero's room door and Nero opens the door  
not seeing IF, Compa or Neptune, it was a guard of Lastation. "Good you two are okay" The guard says yet the boy was confused. "Okay? Okay from what" "There's a giant  
machine in the main center of Lastation's city and its destroying everything on sight." Nero then think what could made this to happen and finally found the conclusion.  
"Neptune... Noire stay here and get out of here with everybody else now!" "W-Wait Nero I'm coming too!" Nero just ran ahead to the Lastation's center. "Fine! Just catch up okay!"  
Nero kept on running ahead and Noire followed ahead.

\- Now At The Center Of The City -

"ARRGHH!" HDD Neptune fell to the ground after being hit by the machines mace. "Nep-Nep!" Compa ran after to Neptune and dragged her outside of the battle. "Hah!  
Even a CPU cant defeat my newly made Killachine!" Ganache the man who was behind the machine kept on ordering the machine to attack everything. "Nep-ko is down, Nero  
where are you..." IF is now on her knees, couldn't move any longer. "Now Killachine finish these three pests off now" Ganache made its final command and the machine made  
its attack. " **LACE RIBBON DANCE** " Noire swooped in and kicked the mace away from IF and too her surprise Nero was with her. " **VOID ACCELERATION** " And Nero came in with  
various of powerful punches, knocking the machine back. "Tch your here" Ganache says unimpressed by Nero and Noire sudden appearance. Nero looked back to see the three  
girl highly injured. 'Tch now I'm beyond pissed off, looks like there only one choice on me left to do...' Nero closes his eyes and a bright purple light surrounds him. "Wait Nero your..." "Don't tell me Ner-Ner is a..." "A CPU!?" Nero reappeared with now a black body suit more like matching clothing, he has a black jacket shorter to his chest with purple lining along  
with his inside shirt and his pants also had purple lining. he also had gloves which his palm part of his gloves was purple and boots with the same purple lining. His body is more  
slender then his normal body and his hair got bigger and messier. His eyes are now sclera black eyes with a purple power switch as his pupils and his teeth is really sharpened. His  
way of speech is really aggressive and more of a insane kind of feel. After HDD Nero appeared with shards of corrupted Time-Space shards around Nero. "Been years since I've went in this form" The girls were in shock when they saw Nero's transformation into a CPU, Nero turned around to them and gave them a insane grin with his eyes widen.

"Kekekeke Sorry I'm late girls!"

* * *

 **And now ends chapter 4, now you peeps get to see Nero's CPU pretty much is Add's Diabolic Esper from Elsword. Go find a image of him and you will get a better understanding to what he looks like. And also I don't know what to call him in his CPU form so you guys can decide and I'll pick which seems cool enough. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the reading and stuff, Bye-Bye now o 3o/**


	5. Chapter5- Memories And Ambitions

Chapter 5 - Memories And Ambitions

 **I'm seriously trying new methods to fix up the dialogue so tell me this type of dialogue is good.  
Anyways enjoy o 3o/**

* * *

(3rd P.O.V)

Nero stood in front by the other girls who were way too shocked by his transformation. Nero looked back to Ganache and his killachine, taking a few steps forward as the machine make its attack. Nero teleports on top of the machine by his Space-Cracks and keeps that insane on his face. Nero raised his arm in the air as that happened the sky above Nero and Killachine went blurry.

"Kekeke Pathetic just pathetic..."Nero says clearly wasn't amused and summons a Space-Crack large enough to eat the Killachine whole.

"The Void awaits" Nero says as he released his energy on the Space-Crack that his was controlling, erupting as tiny particles went around the machine like in a frenzy turning it into scraps of metal.  
"I-Impossible! H-How can a CPU with that much amount of power! There is no way, you don't control a nation and even with amount of shares you can't obviously gain that much power!?" Ganache yells and amazed by the power being used on a simple prototype and Nero just laughs it off like its nothing.

"Shares? Kekekeke... LIKE HELL I NEED THEM!" Nero shouts and appears in front of Ganache but he was able to throw in some discs which summoned mech type monsters. "Tch is that all your gonna throw at me!?" Nero did his twisted insane laughter as he sent all the mechs in front of him into the abyss of Time-Space causing a large explosion.

As the smoke clears out, all the girls could see was Nero back to his original form and Ganache was gone. IF tried to keep her calm, Compa fainted mid way through the battle, Noire had a jaw dropping surprised look and lastly HDD Neptune still had her serious and matured face on. Nero picked up the discs which are now broken thinking. 'So these are reason why monster keep on appearing in every nation... The only person who knows such a thing is...' As Nero found the name in his mind and stinging static screech went through his head, falling to his knees and gripping to his head. 'Argh! W-What the hell is this'. The pain stops and Nero took a few deep breathes and got on his feet.

"Looks like I'm all good now, now about the girls" He turns back and sees the girls and smile at them telling them its okay.

"Nero, are you sure you're okay? You fell on your knees for a second there" Neptune says still in HDD walked up to the boy and held him by his shoulders.

"Yeah Neptune, I'm fine just went limp for a second that's all..." Nero replies as his does a light smile and looks at Neptune.

Neptune helped Nero get to the other girls and sat him down on a pile of debris.

"Nero are you really a CPU." That was IF's first question soon as Nero and Neptune arrived to the other. Nero slightly nods.

"But I'm not naturally born a CPU to begin with..." Everyone fell silent after what Nero said and Noire went in and breaks the ice of awkward silence.

"H-Hey maybe we can congratulate Nero with a party back Chian's place for saving the city." Noire says which everyone seemed fond of the idea.

"Sounds like fun, alright then lets do this then." Nero answers back approving the idea. The group start walking back to Chian's home, Neptune still helping Nero to walk back along with IF carrying Compa who is still passed out.

"Nero, you were holding that disc from before, you know something about it?" Neptune asks him if he know something about the enemy disc but Nero shakes his head.

"I do know about it but its not as much information as you think... But I remember the person who made it." Nero answers, something about the " _person_ " got Neptune's attention.

"This person do you know the name?" Neptune asks Nero again in a sort of like a urgent type of tone.

"Hmm... Arf...oire... I believe so..." Nero replies as he tried to remember the name.

"Wait a sec why do you want to know so much Neptune?" Nero asks her and Neptune responds by pulling his cheek.

"Now now Nero, we're here anyways." Neptune says as we went inside of Chian's home.

"Nero you get some rest after all that battle looked like it worn you out." Neptune says as she put Nero on his bed.

[Later On...]

"What no partying for me...?" Nero complains to her, only to get a bonk to his head.

"OW!" Nero then yelled in pain while he placed his hands on his forehead.

"Nero rest now!" Neptune orders him and turns back to her human form, still giving him the serious look like before.

"Now you rest or I'll stuff your mouth with those demons what you call eggplants." Neptune says as she shivers just about eggplants.

"Um whats so bad about eggplants...?" Nero questions her only to get a shocked expression off of her.

"Eggplants, born in the purples of the purple abyss, shrouded by the purple coats but deep inside is a demon spawn, some people have survived they're encounters and the place they are born is known as " _The Eggplant Farm_ "!" Neptune shouts the final word only receiving her cheeks to be pull.

"Okay okay Neptune just go party with the other, I'm actually getting a little tired..." Nero says as he yawns and lays down on his bed.

Covering himself in his blanket and falling asleep instantly, Neptune lightly smiles and pats Nero on his head and left downstairs to the others who have food ready. Neptune arrived downstairs to see Noire,IF,Compa and Chian readying with the food in they're hands.

"Eh? Wheres Nero, isn't he suppose to be here?" IF asks Neptune since she was the only one who took Nero upstairs to his room.

"Party boy is going to sleep so leave him be for a hour or two" Neptune says happily to the others.

"Okay girls even though there was suppose to be a boy here but whatever, lets cheer for Nero's day of saving Lastation's center by Avenir!" Chian stands up and puts out her cup of pudding suggested by Neptune and so did the others raised up they're cups up and taps them together and cheers happily and starts eating.

As the cheers and partying went on and on the boy left in his room started to roll around his bed trying to feel comfortable or just trying to block out all the noise coming from downstairs caused by Neptune and the others. The boy then blocked his ears with his hands.

"Shut up... trying to... zzZz"

[Next Morning]

All the girls were downstairs eating breakfast expect Noire who went to wake Nero since he wasn't there at the table. Noire wondered down the hallway stopping by the last door to the left, this was Nero's room and she gave a few knocks on the door to wake him up from his sleep.

*Silence*

"Is he still asleep...?" Noire said, She starts banging on the door and yelling. "Nero, Its morning so WAKE UP!"

The door creaks open and Nero appears with messy uneven clothes, hair is twice as messy then his usual looks, his eyes now have bags under them and drool running down his mouth. Nero starting rubbing his and he notices Noire who was in front of him, yawns loudly and stretches and walks to the closet to change into his main clothing.

"Hurry up will you everyone is having breakfast and here I'm here watching change clothe while I could be eating breakfast with everyone else" Noire complains at Nero about her not having breakfast with everyone. She waits by the door, not wanting to watch Nero change clothes.

"Well why don't then, might as well go downstairs or are you gonna watch me change clothes?" He says while putting on his pants.

Noire blushes of a image of her watching Nero while he changes clothes, she lets out a hmph and walks downstairs. Nero finished changing and saw Noire going off which made him chuckle for a bit and then followed her to the others. When he arrived downstairs, he found Neptune sitting on the couch seeming like she was waiting for Nero to come down, Nero happily sighs and walks to Neptune and sits next to her.

"Finished your breakfast Neptune?" Nero says as he pats Neptune on the head but she starts to puff out her cheeks.

"You didn't even come down to eat with us so I'm really grumpy at you..." Neptune replies and looks away from him.

"Geez I wonder why..." Nero said remembering last night with all the noise which Nero couldn't sleep, forcing him to stay up all night long till the party was over.

While Nero and Neptune had they're little conversation, IF and Compa were in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes, Chian fixing and cleaning up almost the remains of her old factory and lastly Noire was outside enjoying the scene in front of her.

(Nero's P.O.V)

I really did enjoy talking to Neptune a lot, she's always so cheerful yet so air headed, I leaned forward on the couch and started thinking about the enemy discs and Arfoire. All I can remember about her was the fun times while we took care of Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert. And that one time... I just sigh at the memory I remembered about her, it was the time when she went insane for power. My mouth and eyes started to twitch just thinking about. If I could've got to her early enough... If I was just strong enough to save her...

[Flash Back]

It was about 30 years ago since the last time I saw her. We lived up in Celestia, homed to the goddess before the 4 also she became somewhat my mother since she took care of me when I woken up from my eternal sleep. I was looked exactly the same to who I'm am currently but just a little shorter by a few all lived in a nice and average size of a house guess the previous goddess didn't want a lot of space like a mansion size or something, I tucked in the 4 girls in bed and gave them head pets, I wondered off to the kitchen cooking up some food just for myself. Histoire watched me while I was cooking and when I said I was a caretaker for the new CPU's, I'm pretty much a butler type of caretaker and I'm completely weak against anything cute just like the 4 girls. I finished up cooking fried rice and pork chops one of my personal favorites while on break of just before I go to sleep. I sat down on the dinning table and Histoire floats over to me.

"Back to your same old routine?" Histoire says as she sits her herself and her book on of me, leaving out a sigh.

"And I see your tired out by Neptune?" I look up at her which she is really really tired out because of Neptune didn't let her rest for the whole day

"You seem to know me a lot don't you Nero?" She asked me kind of curiously while I feed her tiny pieces of rice and along with pork chop.

"Well you and Ms. Aria were the ones who woke me up from my sleep and also made me a CPU" I said a little happy about it, ever since Ms. Aria woken me up I've been her personal butler like of person and was assigned as a caretaker watching over the girls.

"Well Aria has been busy and I'm always with her, not to mention you and Arfoire taking care of the girls but still I still have it all rough..." Histoire says as she sighs tiredly and places her hand under her chin. Nero just smiles and picks her up off his head.

"Now now, your just stressed out because of Ms. Aria, you should rest now Histoire." Nero says, he went on to Histoire's room and placed her on her tiny bed waiting for her to fall asleep.

After she fell asleep, I went out of her room and sighed of relief. I looked around the hallways and then felt my sleeve of my shirt being tugged, i looked down and saw Neptune rubbing her eyes and yawning. She tugged my shirt even more.

"Nero! Nero! Pudding! Pudding!" She demands to me well she is a child back then but she had a purple over-size jacket covering herself.

"Okay okay Neptune lets go then." I pick her up as if she was a little baby and make my way to the kitchen again to get a cup of pudding out from the fridge.

"Ahh-Huh~! Thank you Nero!" Neptune says happily and gives me a hug, I blushed for a bit and gave her a pat on her head and watched her walk back to her room.

Smiling as I watched her go to her room I heard a loud banging sounds from Arfoire's room, I went to her room door and pressed my ear against the door, I heard insane laughter from her room and a few words but couldn't make it clear. I started to hesitated to open the door but opened it, she looked back me, now having shorter hair and pale skin as if she was dead or something.

"Arfoire! Whats the meaning of this!?" I looked at her having cold sweat running down my cheeks. 'I've seen her in battle, so I'm completely useless against her.' I thought to myself still looking at her, still sweating she now has her full body in front me with a disc and a glass with weird black like liquid and a Anti-Crystal on the table behind. I've heard about these things, they're used against goddesses does that mean... She must be after Ms. Aria!

"Arfoire, that Anti-Crystal why do you have that!?" I yelled at her as I moved closer to her but she blasts me back out the door with her power now my vision is fuzzy feeling like I'm falling unconscious. She walked closer to me with the Anti-Crystal waving around me.

"Now now Nero, I can't allow you interfere in my plans getting rid of Aria, now you take a rest and feel the torture of her agony for the rest of your life..." She says as she walked away from me which I'm just passed out.

And now I'm here, Ms. Aria now gone from me, Histoire sealed away and not to mention the 4 new goddesses are at a all out war and there's me sitting in the side lines hiding away in my dark little world. Now I'm back in Gamindustri, I have to find Histoire, getting Neptune's memory back and finally do what I couldn't do for all those years, stop Arfoire and put a end to all of this and if I fail one more time this means its the end of me, the CPU's and the whole world. I have to... I have to...

\- Back To Present -

Neptune notices me in fear and cold sweating all over, breathing heavily. the others arrived back to what they were doing and saw Neptune and me, seeing me in fear is something they don't get when they are around me. Neptune starts pushing me and calling out my name repeatedly but I didn't respond. IF and Noire is starting to get worried and Compa was in fear seeing my eyes feeling like I'll kill everyone here in seconds.

"Nero... Nero... Hey come now please get your mind out of the gutter." Neptune says now shaking me violently. Its been almost a minute now I started to get back to my senses and starts to look around still sweating and breathing heavily.

"W-What...?" I got everything back together and looked at everyone who was completely worried and Neptune grabbing on my arm tightly which made me worried more. "Neptune..."

...

(3rd P.O.V)

Its been a few days that Nero has calm down about the memories flooded in his mind causing him to breakdown slowly. But now Nero, Neptune, IF and Compa are now leaving Lastation since Noire can handle the troubles here since she is a CPU, the three doesn't know but only Nero knew since he was the caretaker. Now at the port to Planeptune, Nero and the others are now leaving Lastation.

"Welp this is the end of our time here in Lastation, sorry for not staying a little longer and we only just knew about you being a CPU Noire..." Nero says to her who was behind the four, she's upset about all of us are leaving including Nero.

"I-Its okay Nero but go now your ship is about to leave." Noire says hurrying Nero to get on board with the others who are already on the ship.

"Alright alright I'll go I'll go..." Nero says as she walked half way through the steps and looked back at Noire.

"You know I'll be coming back for you once we get the other united again right?" He says to her.

"Hmph you don't need to tell me, its not like I'll be needing your help when the time comes or anything!" Noire shouts at him.

Nero sighs and smiles at her as he left to meet with the others although Noire was happy that she met someone like Nero. "To think Neptune would get a person like Nero, someone who's all caring, nice, strong, brave but he can be childish and he is shaped as a noodle when his in his CPU form but overall his such a nice person to be around, his like Neptune always warming peoples hearts with they're free nature persona around them." Noire just smiles while she talked to herself and to do her everyday life as a workaholic lonely CPU Black Heart...

"Hey! Whats with the insult narrator!"

* * *

 **And here ends the 5th chapter and also by the time you guys see this uploaded. its my birthday :D  
I'll probably do a birthday special chapter but it depends on you guys and also I'm loving the feeback  
about Nero's CPU name and ill probably choose it when i upload chapter 6.  
Welp hope y'all enjoy the chapter o 3o/**


	6. Chapter6- Battle Between Caretakers

Chapter 6 - A Battle Between Caretakers Pt.1 (Vert Appears)

 **Welp I had my fun for my birthday and I hope your enjoy your day and this story.  
Quick note: If you were confused by who was Aria is, she's the goddess before the 4 and enjoy the read**

* * *

Nero's P.O.V

\- In The Ship From Lastation To Leanbox -

I stand by the railings and watched Noire see us off, I waved her good-bye and I went to the others who were waiting in they're rooms. And too think the ride to Leanbox is going to take two days long and this ship is seriously huge like someone like me is gotta get lost at this rate but luckily I'm not as lost...

"Room 309... 309... Where is it..." I searched around the hallways of the ship to find my room and I'm also sharing the room with Neptune, I found the room and slowly knock on it since I don't have the keys and Neptune and the others went ahead.

"Neptune? It's me Nero." I knocked again but still no response. Hmm... Huh unlocked? I pushed the door open and walked in, closing the door behind me. Wow this is like a five-star room here, everything here is high quality.

I heard something in the bathroom. 'Huh? What was that...?" I slowly make my way to the bathroom door, I slowly reached my hand to the door knob. I open the door and heard water running. Don't tell me, could it be? I walked closer to the sound of water and the last thing I knew and saw was...

"N-Neptune!?" I stumble upon her taking a shower and I'm the guy who walks in and ruins her day. I can feel my face burn red and I can notice is going red too, I tried to get away from this bad situation. "I-I-I'm sorry Neptune I'll just leave." I took a step backwards and slipped due to water was spilled on the floor and I landed on my head.

\- Minutes Later -

I woke up from my unconsciousness and sat up immediately, I started to look around the room to find Neptune, IF and Compa and also there's a bandage on my head. Both IF and Neptune looked at me in disappointment and Compa on the other hand was happy that I woke up and recovering quicker then usual but back to the other two.

"Um... Why are you two looking at me like that...?" I say while looking at IF and Neptune with a confused look and just sigh at me.

"You honestly don't know what happen just a few minutes ago?" IF says as she crossed her arms and looks at me in a angry way.

"No. why? Is it really important?" I say as I look at Neptune who has a angered face and is seriously about to attack me.

"You saw me naked you giant pervert!" Neptune yells and jumps at me to attack which I teleport away by my Time-Space Crack to a nearby chair which is nearby the bed. I sat down and looked at her, still having a confused look.

"Look Neptune, if I were to remember something like that, I think I would definitely remember it of cause." I say as I get off the chair and look at the others since why are they here in me and Neptune's room.

"Well anyways you and Neptune have heard about the party happening on the ship?" IF says to me and Neptune which we exchange us confused looks and looks at IF with the same looks which she sighs at our stupidity.

"Well of cause you two wouldn't know about it well anyway, there's a party going to happen here and apparently a " _Special_ " guest and also she from Leanbox, seems like she's famous from there but not from any other nations." IF says as she explains a few things further about the party and Compa is at the back grabbing two boxes and went over to us when IF finished explaining.

"Well here are your clothes and to think they would know our sizes." Compa says as she gives us the boxes, one is black and the other is white guessing the white is Neptune and the black one is mine.

We both took the boxes and IF and Compa left while dragging Neptune away. I knew they don't want me to see Neptune changing again but I didn't care about but goes and changes. As I finished changing I go and look at myself in the mirror and look at my clothing. I wearing a black formal jacket, pants, shoes and white gloves. I looked pretty average of a guy but the thing is that bothered me was my hair still messy as always so I try to fix it to be less messy but it doesn't do anything, it'll just go back to the same as it was, so all I can do is to straighten it down which it actually work effectively. As I look back up to the mirror and to see Ms. Aria in the mirror looking directly into my eyes.

"Why..." She mumbles to me which I start to move back in fear.

"Why didn't you..." She mumbles again but its gets louder.

"Why didn't you come to save me, you were suppose to be my!-" I punched the image of her in the mirror, breaking the glass and I ran out of the room and closed the door behind me, sweating in fear and breathing heavily.

"Why are you haunting me... Ms. Aria... Why..." I grip onto my head to keep calm of myself which I do and now my breathing is back to normal. after calming down I looked for the entrance hall to find the girls. I start going to where they are now and behind me without noticing, there's a woman on the floor above me everything was shadowing her and she smirks as she looks at me.

"Found you now Nero... Its been years..."

\- Later -

As I got to the hall which is filled with people, I finally found the girls and sat next to them and as I finally got to look at them, they look beautiful. Neptune had on a light purple dress, dark purple shoes and she doesn't have her D-Pad Hair Clips, Compa had on a light creamy dress, she wearing a yellow straw hat and red shoes and lastly IF had and a blue dress while hiding her weapons within her sleeves, dark blue shoe and without her leafy bow on her hair keeping it long. They all notice me staring at me.

"What are you gawking at us!?" IF yells at me while blushing and is about to pull out her weapons

"Huh? Oh you girls just look like angels that's is all." I say as I smile at them which IF and Compa turns red as a tomato. Neptune on the other hand just happily smiles at me.

Everyone in the hall sat down on they're chairs and payed attention to the front which is the stage and appeared a girl at the stage, I guess she's is the special guest. She had a slender figure, sizable bust, and dark blue eyes. her hair is blonde, and goes down to her waist in length. It is kept free, and is rather wavy. Her fringe is kept just above her eyes, and she has three sets of bangs; first going down to her upper-jaw, second, upper-neck, third, chest-length. her attire is a green and peach-colored dress, with the top being a dark green that has gold lining on it, and being sleeveless, as well as revealing a considerable portion of her cleavage, covered through a veil of sorts. She has a ribbon on her neck, which is red in colour, and has detached upper-arm portions of her dress's sleeves and has frilled gloves on her hands.

"I welcome all of you to this special party celebrated by yours truly Vert, Goddess Green Heart!" She says on the microphone and everyone cheers including Neptune, IF and Compa but I didn't clap with the others but stood up and slammed my hands on the table. _Vert! Why is she here and why at the time like this, yet we were planning to go to Leanbox and yet this what happens!? Ugh I'm getting sick of this shit._ I left the hall and went off to my room. The girls notice my leave.

"Why did he leave!?" IF says as she watched me left the hall.

"Maybe restroom, he probably really needed to go." Neptune says as she shrugged her shoulders with her care-free nature.

"But the restroom is over there." Compa points at the door to the far left of the hall and both could only think that I wasn't interested about the party as I just left while everyone was clapping.

I got to my room and was about to open the door but I felt my sleeve of my jacket and looked at the person who was trying to get my attention. A young who is a little shorter then me who had a long white dress, short blond hair and she had white shoes on. She got my attention and soon she was about to speak, I spoke first.

"What are you doing here, ain't you suppose to be at the party?" I say to her as she looked down afraid but I remained my calm and let her finally spoke.

"Um... The thing is... I'm kinda lost so I was wondering if you could lead to it?" She says to me which I just nod and she runs ahead of me.

\- Later -

She was walking ahead of me and this is not the way I went to the entrance hall, something was suspicious about this girl. This seems like Arfoire would do when I was with Ms. Aria. She looked back at me with a wicked smirk showing a little but I manage to see it and shot at her with a pulse of electricity and I can still use my powers without my Vivits but I won't be able to use it to it's full potential I can normally use, but this girl is really suspicious.

"W-Why are you-" She says but she got interrupted by me

"Shut your mouth, I know its you Arfoire." I say as I shoot at her again. She surrounds herself in light and revealed her true self. She had a witch-like appearance. She has very pale skin, almost appearing to be a pale light purple. Her hair is also a light shade of purple, being styled in a short haircut with one long bang to the side. Her apparel consists of a black witch hat with thorns circling it with two different shaded purple flowers on them, and feathers sticking off to the side. Her outfit itself is a black one piece with purple stripes along the cuffs and torso area.

"So you seen through me Nero...?" She says to me which my anger level was about to reach to max level.

"Of cause, not like your filthy tricks can fool me now Arfoire." I look at her in pure rage and I promise myself if I ever get meet her again, I'll make sure of it I'll gets some answers from her why she killed Ms. Aria.

"Well that's too bad Nero but you won't get in my way from taking Neptune's power." She says that and knew if I fail, Arfoire will do the same thing to Neptune and Ms. Aria. I charge at her with my Time-Space powers taking over my arms.

"Like hell I'll let you!" I went in to attack her but I miss and she appears behind me and attacks me with a aggressive blow to my back. I fell to the ground and she jumps back.

"Your still the same like back then, weak and defenseless." She says as she laughed and I get up slowly and turned back to her.

"Don't you think I'll let you hand you over Neptune and the other to you like toy, like hell I would... I won't let you do this like you did to Ms. Aria!" I rushed over to her and she teleports behind me and I manage to attack backward and landing strong hits, pushing her back and I got to her before she could react and kicking her pushing her back further. I tried for another hit but as I hit her, I felt something different. I get pushed back and landed on my feet and saw Arfoire with the eight same weapons as my Vivits!

"You seem to have gain quite some power, looks like I'll take away your power away after I'm done with Neptune after all I've got the other three weaklings..." She says as she showed me three floating orbs. Wait when did she stole the others powers. When! How! "Face it Nero you live in a reality which it turned out to be a illusion but now you can die here, don't worry I'll sure you get to see Aria after I end this." She charges at me and as soon as she reached to me, I opened up a Time-Space Crack large enough for her to get in which she charge right into but before she went in the portal she saw my Black Sclera Eyes staring into her eyes.

"THEN WELCOME TO MY WORLD!"

* * *

 **Here ends part 1 of "The Battle Between Caretakers" but the next part will just end it anyways but for now ill keep it here for now.  
And I had also have a fun birthday this year and I guess the CPU name for Nero is gonna be "Void Heart" since you guys been saying its good in the reviews owo**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the read O 3O/**


	7. Chapter7- Battle Between Caretakers Pt2

Chapter 7 - A Battle Between Caretakers Pt. 2 - Copy Against Time

 **Ahaha... Sorry for the long wait guys but I'm now back for the stories. Just needed a short break, had to catch up with my studies but now that's all done now I'm here to start TYPING AGAIN!  
**

* * *

Nero's P.O.V

As Arfoire flew into my portal to the void and so I followed her to finish things off. The void, a dark dark place owned by the man with power to break Time and Space with a click of a finger, this is where I've been hiding away for all those years, and to think a dark place like this is very soothing to me. Even though its really dark here, my eyes are already adjusted to this darkness. As I found her floating trying to get away from this world but too bad just too bad its a world I control so there's no escape at all.

"Do you really think this world of yours will affect me, I will escape!" Arfoire yells to whoever is out there in the void but for all I care right now.

"You can escape all you like but as long I get a couple of good hits on you then I'm all fine." I say as I appeared right in front of her and punching her, knocking her further away from me but since this world is mine, I can move around freely lets just say I got the home field advantage at the moment but this isn't so fun for me so as I reach to her to land a powerful kick to the stomach, kicking her out of the void and back to the ship.

"Tch you've grown really well, maybe Aria has raised you well like you and I raised the girls." Arfoire says with a smirk pasted over her face, just her talking about Ms. Aria ticks me off so much I just want to kill her... "Now I know Aria gave you the gift to stop time, so after I'm done draining the powers out of you, I'll become the ultimate Goddesses Gamindustri will ever see!" Says again with the same insane laughter like from before...

We both waited for any of us to make a move, with impatiences Arfoire makes the move and rushes over to me. Charging over to me like that is pretty stupid but since she did say about my power to stop time was true, Ms. Aria gave me the power and ever since then I was able to learn further with that power. Arfoire forms and sword similar to Noire's in her HDD form and attacks me, this form of slashes... seems like the same as Noire's Tornado Sword... I moved around dodging almost every attack made by her, after I made some distance away from her it is when I'll use it.

"Time!-" Before I can finish my move, she appeared right in front of me and uses her wings and attacked me which hit me real badly, slicing my chest to my right arm with a large amount of blood spilling out of the deepened cuts. As I fell to the ground, I got up immediately I'm not going down just yet!

"A God who bleeds? This is interesting... Now seeing you suffer is more amusing then Aria" She says taunting me

" **TIME BREAK!** " As I yelled it out every around me stops including her. As I made my way to her, she wasn't moving at all. Heh now all it takes is a good strong punch. As so I made my punch to her but something was wrong. I miss? Her figure became blurry and disappeared. How can she even move around when **Time Break** is active?

"Seems like you don't know how to use your ability properly Nero." Arfoire says, she was behind me ready to attack me again with her wings but I manage to get away before attacked. I stumble backwards since I'm am injured, I can't let Neptune, Vert and the girls see this happening. I'm just afraid if Arfoire has a Anti-Crystal hiding in her pockets but it'll cancel my HHD for a amount of minutes. But how did she even dodge my attack during **Time Break**... Wait I remember something back when me and Arfoire were taking care of the CPU's. She said something about...

\- Flash Back -

"Arfoire, I heard you got a new power by copying. What did you get?" I say as I made my way to the kitchen with the girls who wanted me to cook something real badly. She looked at me with a smile.

"Yes! It happens to be a dodging ability! But I can only use it for about 5 minutes or so I believe" She says as she puts her hand under her chin still finding out how long it can last for. The girls grabbed onto my arms and pulled me down to the floor.

"Play play!" Little Neptune yells at me.

"Idiot play!" Little Noire follows along.

"Play..." Also Little Blanc while reading her picture book.

"Nero, lets play!" And lastly Little Vert yells at me.

"First you wanted me to cook you four something now you want to play and play what exactly?" I say to them as they climbed on top of me. My question got them confused so they thought of something to play. Finally the thinking ended with Neptune.

"We play Hide And Seek!" Neptune says as she gets off of me and so does the girls.

"Hide And Seek huh? Alright I'll play with you girls then" I happily say to them which they jumped in the air in joy, Arfoire on the other hand was giggling forgetting about her studies of her new ability.

"Okay! Nero your seeking and we're hiding!" Neptune calls out and she runs off to hide and so the girls follow after.

I sigh and stand up dusting off my clothes and looks back at Arfoire and to where the girls have ran off. I smile and I walk to where the girls ran to. Arfoire also smiles and goes back to her New Ability studies.

\- Flash Back -

I see... so that's how she's able to dodge my attacks, so about 5 minutes and that's when her countdown ends, so another minute till it ends. Distract or all out strength right at her. I gave quick looks at her feet, hands and her eyes for anything weird.

"Something wrong Nero, afraid that the same event will happen to you?" Arfoire says. Still cocky as goddamn ever...

"Nah. I've got nothing to be afraid about..." I say with a smug face which got her highly impatient charges towards, fast as if she was in a HDD form. Another 8 more seconds...

 _'5...'_

 _'4...'_

 _'3...'_

 _'2...'_

 _'1...'_

 _'Now!'_

" **PAUSE** " Everything stop within half a second with Arfoire's fist right front of my face. Heh now is my big chance for the full power. Just like One-Punch-! Okay enough of this thought, back to main situation at hand here.

 ***Bang!***

My fist collided to her face and manage to send her flying real high up and back to the ground. She finally landed for about two or four seconds and she finally gets up with her palm pressed against her cheeks and she looks at me with a angered look.

"H-How did you-!" Arfoire yells at me but didn't finish the sentence by me.

"How well it only lasts for five minute am I correct? So I just counted for the last five minutes, easy am I right?" I say with the same smug look as before. Arfoire gets up still wanting to fight some more.

"That's enough Arfoire, I'll give you two choice..." I say to her as I put up two fingers from my right hand.

"Still fight me and be more injured as you are now or leave now before thing get more worst then it needs to be..." I say as I give her a serious look as I surround me and Arfoire with the cracks of Time and Space.

"Tch, fine I'll shall leave you be for now. We will fight each again soon and it will be to the death." She say as she has her back turned to me.

"Don't think I don't know that Arfoire..." I reply to her and to think of it, my vision is getting a little blurry...

"I wouldn't pass out now if I were you Nero, you got company behind you." Arfoire says as she points behind me which who was Neptune, IF, Compa and Vert...

I look back at them and back to Arfoire which she was gone already, Finally rest at last. I lean against the wall of the ship and slid down to the floor. I watch the girls get to me, IF got to me first and picked me up the arm and with Compa by the other side. Neptune and Vert notice the shirt and jacket is stained in blood, my blood.

"Blood!?" Neptune yells trying to scream and Vert didn't really have to reaction about me covered in blood but she did have a thought about it.

 _'A God who bleeds, your certainly a interesting one Nero hmhmhm~'_

* * *

 **That ends for Chapter 7, and lastly sorry for the long long wait. Been awfully busy and forgot to tell you peeps but anyways I'm back in action and ready to go O 3O/**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Nero Evolves!

 **Well then, Im truly sorry for the biggest wait of your time now since this took forever, Ill do this chapter the whole chapter of chapter 3. once again im sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy the read!  
**

* * *

\- Nero's P.O.V -

"Nnnnn..." I was resting peacefully in a really really soft bed in which I woke up because of it. I look around the unknown room I wasn't so familiar with. I rub my eyes since my eyes vision were getting fuzzy, I saw the door in front of the bed and so I walk to the door and open and looked down a long hallway.

"Where am I..." I walk down the hallway and ended up at the kitchen, _this is nice I'm kind of hungry at the moment..._ I walk up to the fridge and open but I'm expecting Neptune has already raided this fridge and shoved pudding down in it. Once I fully opened it and saw some Bottled Ice Tea, Peach flavored to be exact. I take one bottle out and started slowly drinking.

"My, you finally have woken up." A soft older sisterly like voice goes to my right ear and I look to where the voice came but saw the heavenly pair of melons I have seen in my entire life! Wait a second! Arrrgh calm your crap down Nero, I look up to meet her face its Vert! I jump back in surprise.

"Whoa! V-Vert!?" I backed up against the table behind me as Vert moves closer to me.

"Surprised are we, well as you know your now in Leanbox and further more in my Basilicom." She says as she crosses her arms under her ahem chest.

"Okay then but wheres Neptune, IF and Compa? Are they here too?" I say in a slightly worried tone besides I can't just leave IF all alone with Neptune or her mind will explode.

"Worried not but they are here and safe, I shall lead you to them now." I says as she moves off to the room where the girls are at and so I follow her.

"So Nero, how are your wounds doing?" Vert says after a few minutes of complete silence.

"Wounds?" I say to Vert with confusion.

"You don't remember your battle with that person on the ship?" She to me which did ring a lot of bells in my mind.

"Oh right, that battle..." I remember the whole battle as I touch the wound that Arfoire gave me back then.

"Tell me Nero, why didn't you transform, if you transform you would've won with ease." She says to me as she stops her movement and looks towards me.

"Wait how did you know..." I say to her.

"My dear Iffy told me about your the only male CPU in Gamindustri and that is something interesting since the CPU's here are all female! You must tell me, how are you so powerful yet you don't own a nation and people don't even know you whatsoever!?" Shes says as she gets closer and closer up to my face.

"Okay okay too many questions Vert geez... Anyways how am I so powerful is because... uhh..." If I remember what Mistress Aria said to me was.

 _The only way you gain shares Nero is also the same method like I do. Within the future when the four girls are taking care of the four nations, they'll gain separate shares but there's a trick for me and you little Nero. Me and you gain all shares and peoples faith from all four nation. So we're always 100% of share energy and we'll always be powerful but Nero, use that power I gave you wisely okay. Your power is something dangerous if its in the wrong hands but please watch over yourself and the girls for my sake._

So that is why I'm ever so powerful here. I explained the whole thing to Vert about I can get powerful as we walk to Neptune's room. I finished explaining her about it as we got to the door to Neptune's room. I entered the room which seem to have a darkened atmosphere in here but I notice that Neptune is asleep on the bed and the other two... they had worried looks on they're faces. I walk further into the room and Vert enters after me, IF and Compa notice us after that and they run up to me and Vert.

"Nero! T-This is bad!" IF yells to me

"It's Nep-Nep, s-she's been poisoned!" Compa yells also, confirming the situation.

* * *

"I see, so Neptune was reckless by eating something that was poisoned by that old man that apparently works here, do I need to beat some sense or should I tear out his mind apart...?" I say in a horrifying manner which that scared the girls quite effectively.

"P-Please don't do that, we don't want to be hunted by the military of Leanbox do we Nero?" IF says in a worried and scared tone of voice.

"Worry not Nero, we'll put Yvoire into dungeon of unknown punishments until he repents on his actions." Vert says with a smile on her face, thats kind of scary even for me.

"Any ways back to the subject, how are we gonna do to help out Neptune the poison will get worst if we do nothing." I say to the girls getting them back to thinking.

"Ran-Ran knows something about the poison!" That wasn't from any of us, that means someone else is here with us! I turn to where the voice came from and saw the unthinkable. A Loli wearing a PIG MASK!

"W-What is that thing...?" I say backing away from that Pig Masked-Loli

"Ran-Ran is Ran-Ran." The so called Ran-Ran replies to me.

"Nero! Don't be so rude to Ran-Ran is a friend of mine well more like a guard dog to be more exact." Vert says and Ran-Ran moves in front of her.

"Ran-Ran says woof woof!" Ran-Ran somewhat barks at us. _Y_ _ep. Totally like a guard dog!_

"O-Okay then Ran-Ran what do you have that can help Neptune's poison?" I say to Ran-Ran which got her or it back to its senses.

"Ran-Ran believes that there is a item within Marubaco Forest but Ran-Ran thinks you have to defeat a giant whale." Ran-Ran says

"So we have to fight a giant Mr Monster?" Compa asks

"Sure looks like it Compa, any ways we finally know where to go and all there is to it is to go and get the item! Nero, Compa lets get going!" IF says as she makes her way to the door but to stopped by Vert.

"My word Iffy, your missing here." Vert says in a saddened tone of voice.

"O-Oh s-sorry Lady Vert, did you want to come along with us?" IF says

"But in this game there's only a three person-" I say then a sharp spear appears by my neck and the person who was holding was Vert.

"Don't. You. Dare. Ruin my time with Iffy..." Vert threatens me as she pushes the spear closer to my neck and I nod furiously.

"Good then Nero well ready to go?" Vert says while smiling, leaving me while at it. _Why do I felt like I was dead for a few seconds..._

* * *

Me and the girls got to the forest for almost an hour on foot. We looked around but its just trees... and more trees... and more trees and more. I walks ahead of the girls while they were talk about uh... girl stuff I guess well if that was about that topic of talk, there is no point for me to join in the conversation. We saw a few monster up ahead but they were just Dogoos, I tried not to use my CPU powers while fighting them for some reason I tend not to use it all the time or maybe I'm just afraid about what Mistress Aria well maybe when I fight against Arfoire, I can go all out with my powers. After a long way of level grinding, we finally encounter the monster that we were looking for. So this is it huh? the monster?

"So this must be the monster no?" Vert says as she stands in front of the monster.

"Sure looks like it Vert" I says to her.

"Okay everyone ready for a big fight?" IF says as she pulls out her weapons out of her sleeves and Compa takes out her syringe.

"Ready." I says and everyone take in battle position.

"Go!" I yell and we scatter and attack the monster from all side and the monster spins around attacking with its tail. I notice the monster eyes are glowing red, tch maybe its going to bring out a really powerful attack. Looks like I'm going to transform into Void Heart. Yea I know, I have to name my CPU form by now. I jumped back to and started to transform into my CPU form. Everyone notice my transformation and only Vert had a impressed expression. The bright light fades away and only me in my CPU form in here. I look at the three other girls with a refreshed expression.

"Kekekeke, Man I'm refreshed... Well monster better prepare yourself for a true meaning of hell!" I say as I appeared under the monster stomach by using the Time-Space crack and placed my palm of my hand on the monsters stomach. The ground starts to shake which made the girls fumble around then the ground shake more furiously and then stopped and the girls finally got their ground and looked towards the monster but with a giant hole from in the chest and me walking to them with the item in my hand.

"Kek here you go ladies." I give the item to IF with a twisted grin and she takes it with her shaky hands of fear.

"N-Ner-Ner please change back to your normal form, I-I'm getting scared..." Compa says as she starts to slowly back away from us, me personally. I hover over to her and pat her head.

"Whats wrong Compa... Afraid...?" I say to her as she shivers in fear and about to cry.

"Nero, I believe its best that you change back to your human form." Vert says

"Fine fine..." I sigh in annoyances and change back to my normal form.

"S-Sorry about that Compa, please forgive me please..." I say calming down Compa.

"O-Okay Ner-Ner so no more scary Ner-Ner...?" She says to me somehow if she says giving me a promise.

"Yeah, no more scary me got it?" I say to her which she gave me a smile.

" _*sighs*_ Looks like I got her calmed down now. Phew." I say pleased about myself.

"Any way guys lets get back to Neptune quickly." I says as we make our way back to Vert's Basilicom and to her room.

* * *

"Alright Compa go for it." I say to her as she has a spoon full of the antidote we just made a while ago.

"Y-Yes but I'm not to sure this would work, I tried to put the spoon in her mouth but she is not opening up at all." Compa says with a face who is about to cry.

"So she won't eat it then how about if we make a pudding with the antidote in it!" I say to Compa who also got what I said.

"Nero it seems your are good in brains instead of your powers." Vert says to me _._ _Was that a insult Vert!?_

"Alright then! We'll follow Nero's idea and for a little transition BAM!" IF yells.

* * *

"Okay the pudding is ready to go Compa!" I says while I walk by to Compa with the antidote pudding.

"Thank you Ner-Ner, your amazing when it comes making pudding, now that I won't be the only one that can make some pudding!" Compa says as she takes the pudding cup out of my hands. I sighs for a second and sat down next to Compa who took a spoonful of pudding and moved it towards Neptune's mouth.

"Now Nep-Nep open wide..." Compa says as she moves the spoon closer to Neptune which she opened her mouth, looks like it worked just as planned.

"Looks like it really worked." I say to myself and watch this little scene of Compa spoon feeding a unconscious Neptune. Neptune ate the spoonful of pudding and was back up and completely normal within seconds. She looked around the room with confusion just like me when I woke up here.

"Neptune is back in business!" She says when she jumps out of the bed and in front of me.

"You sure are Neptune..." I say to her as I pet her on the head and she smiles.

" _*Sniffs*_ Nep-Nep is back." Compa says and about to cry and tackle hugs Neptune.

I sigh and smiled about Neptune and walk up to the door while everyone was distracted by Neptune's randomness and slowly open the door. The girls didn't notice me so far and so I left them to go outside. I arrive outside of Leanbox's Basilicom and looked around the place. Peaceful nature and peaceful people. I walk down a path to the shopping district of this nation. Why exactly I'm going to the shopping district is basically I'm heading out to get some new weapons, I don't really want to fight monsters with my drones now maybe I'm just bored or I'm just try something new after all the drone was only made to keep me stable, not for battle purposes at all. I arrived to the district and asked people around if they were any weapon stores around. I did gathered a few information about a weapon store which they are high quality weaponry. I followed the directions by what the said and I had a strange feeling that someone following me with a hint of random with him or her.

"Neptune, why are you following me?" I say to Neptune who was hiding behind a barrel.

"Aww~! You left without telling us so of cause I would follow you!" Neptune pouts at me and turns around all grumpy.

"Alright you can follow me around then Neptune..." I say to her and she comes over to where I'm am and so I went to the weapon store with a extra person.

"Hey Nero, can we get some pudding packs before we get back?" Neptune asks me

"Depends if I come out of the weapon store with enough credit left out." I say which made Neptune shocked.

"Whoa! W-Wait are you going use our hard earn credits on weapons but I need the PUDDING PACKS!" She yells as she grabs onto my jacket and with a crying face.

"Correction, MY hard earn credits you just lazed around while we were quest hunting!" I yell back her

"I don't remember such things!" Neptune shoots back

"Well I do!" I end it by bonking her on the head.

We arrive to the store without noticing due to our little argument, it didn't look the best from the outside but maybe it'll be surprising good from the inside maybe I guess... Me and Neptune and walk into the store and looked around which did looked just like a high quality store! Now to find some weapons I could like to use in battle. I asked Neptune if she wanted a new weapon besides she won't do much with a wooden sword from here on out. We both went on or separate ways and looked around the store. Such a store to be in a dark alley way... I stumbled upon two claws and examined it. _Hmm... maybe this could be a good weapon..._ I started to think about to get the weapon or not then the store owner walked to me and also looked at the weapon I walks holding.

"You sir have good taste in weaponry..." It was a old man with a long white beard.

"I guess I do, is there any other features about these claws?" I says to the old man as he strokes his beard and laughs.

"Hahaha of cause they do, it'll be boring if it were just 'Claws' hahaha. Well the claws have different colors, the blue claws has a feature that can change into a Rail-gun!" The old man says and got me by surprise. _R-Rail-gun!?_

"And this red one here can change into a Gatling gun!" The old man amazed at the weapons he has in his store and yet by the look on his, he didn't know he had these in this damn store... I look aside of the old man and saw a suitcase with a length of a sword. I walk over to the suitcase and the old man follows me behind.

"Whats this here...?" I say to the old man and who now looked serious about the this suitcase.

"This weapon was given to me by a man with white hair and he was in a Mech suit, sadly I didn't get to see his eyes since they had covered with some scanners like thing." He says to me which made me a little curious.

"Okay then Ill take this along with the claws!" I says to the old man which got him in surprise.

"Y-Young man, a-are you about taking this weapon which is locked away in this suitcase." He says giving me a second chance of thinking.

"As long it can hurt something or someone then Ill take it no matter what." I grab the handle of the suitcase and gave him the credits for the suitcase and the claws. Come to think of it, wheres Neptune.

"Nero~! I'm back with a weapon I like!" She comes back to me with a sword in her hand.

We left the store with the suitcase in my hand and the claws on my back underneath my jacket. We walked back to the basilicom after we got the pudding pack since Neptune wouldn't stop crying about it. We arrive to the room and entered and saw everyone in the room but that horrifying Pig-Masked Loli isn't here, thats something surprising, I wonder where she went off to?

"Ah Ner-Ner and Nep-Nep are back, welcome back!" Compa runs up to us with a happy face.

"Welcome back Nero and Nep." IF says while going through her phone.

"My, welcome back you two, you've took your time." Vert says while drinking a cup of tea.

"Yea we're back, so wheres the Ran-Ran...?" I say as I sat in front of Vert and pour a cup of tea and started to drink.

"Well that's is why we were waiting for you two for." Vert says as she finishes her cup of tea.

"Me, Iffy and Compa have discussed about something. The truth is, my powers as a goddess was taken away by someone named by Conversation." Vert says with a serious look but still whats with that name Conversation!?

"So is that why Ran-Ran isn't here?" I say to Vert.

"That is correct and Ran-Ran just called me five minutes ago that she has found her and so I told her to distract her until we get there." She answers my question.

"So why are we waiting for? Lets get going now!" I say while I get to the door with the new weapons I got from the store.

"Neptune! IF and Compa! Lets go now." I say as I run out the room and to where Ran-Ran was and this weird named Conversation.

* * *

"Ran-Ran says you shall not pass old hag!" Ran-Ran is in the middle of distracting a woman with a pale face but mostly covered herself in cloak and a hood over her head.

"Old Hag! Who are you calling a Old Hag!?" She yells at Ran-Ran

"Ran-Ran _*Mirror*_!" Ran-Ran pulls out a mirror and shows it to Conversation.

"Argh! I shall destroy you!" Conversation yells and Ran-Ran stood frozen.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell and shove the woman away from Ran-Ran.

"Ran-Ran, are you okay?" Vert says as she goes over to Ran-Ran.

"Ran-Ran is 100% HP!" Ran-Ran says as she goes behind Vert.

"That is good to hear now you go behind a rock and hide there okay?" Vert says to Ran-Ran and she runs behind a rock not too far from us and stays there.

"Who are you people, are you here to join to be followers for our god?" Conversation says as she gets back up.

"For what god?" I say to her.

"Heh we don't speak its name." She says as she puts a finger on her lips.

"I believe you have something from, Ill take that back from you." Vert says to her.

"Your powers as a goddess, I don't think so Vert of Leanbox." She says as she removes the cloak, tch Arfoire...

"I had a feeling it'll be you Arfoire..." I say to her with full on intimidation.

"I-Its the old hag back from the ship!" Neptune says as she appears to my left side.

"Again with the Old hag trope! Tch doesn't matter now, this place will be your grave!" She yells as she takes her spear like looking staff and attacked us with her dark magic.

We jumped away from the blast and me and Neptune transform into Void Heart and Purple Heart, Neptune rushed over to Arfoire before she could even reacted and with that Neptune went on with many sword combos. I on the other hand was trying to think of a way to make these claws turn into their purpose fire arms! I finally made them to work on my every command and aimed the Rail-gun to Arfoire and keeping the aim really steady.

"Easy does it..." I say while focusing the aim.

Arfoire got the a chance to attack and knock Neptune away, good thing that she wouldn't get in the way of the crossfire. I got the aiming right and fired and a small beam of laser fired away and hit Arfoire and smashed her into the ground.

"Did I get her?" I say as I made the Rail-Gun transform back to the claws. I kept the other claw with IF just in case something bad happens and that we don't want that happening.

I see Arfoire standing covered in scratches, looks like it did took quite a lot of damage.

"So it seems your using other weapons instead of your crappy drones, if that is how your going to play then so be it!" Arfoire says as covers herself in a bright light. Wait a sec could it be!? And so I thought it would be happening, she transformed into Green Heart since she stole them from Vert and too think of all CPU's Vert would be the reckless one out of all of us about this situation.

"Behold, my power and now you shall all die from the powers of me and once I'm done with that Ill take you and Neptune's power away from you!" She says as she summons a spear and she dashed forward at us and and started out with millions of spear thrusts at us and we all took too many damage from the hits and fell to the ground. I groan in pain and get up from the ground and Neptune gets up after me and so does Vert.

"Man that hurt... Ouch-!" I felt a shock on my back but it disappeared after a second. I look back at Neptune and Vert who are still struggling to get them self back up, man... looks like its up to me to do this alone then. I call out for Compa and she runs to me with the suitcase and hands it over to me. I held it out and pressed a button which it opened up the suitcase and appeared out a sword that hovered under the suitcase and it was covered in small surges of lightning. Wow this is sword is amazing I gotta thank the guy who gave this to the old man, what was his name that old man said... I think it was Gaiden well doesn't matter Ill try to thank if I somehow run into him. I grab the sword and threw the suitcase away and pointed the sword at Arfoire now what was that phrase that the old man said about Gaiden oh right!

"Kekekeke the Ripper is back in business!" I say as I appear in front of Arfoire and slashed upwards knocking her away from me but I keep on appear to her and did barrages of attacks to her. After a few more attacks kept on going I attack again upwards, sending her into the air.

"Now time to show my own copy ability." I held my sword in the air which seemed like I'm focusing my power onto this blade in which I'm am. After charging up and leap towards to Arfoire and readied for my EXE Drive!

"Lets go! **NERO BREAK!** " I attacked her from all sides of her with barrages of slashes and to end it all off by slamming her to the ground but I reached to the ground and clenched my fist and fused it with my CPU powers.

"Not done just yet! **SERIOUS FIST: DEADLY IMPACT!** " I punched Arfoire soon as she got closer to the ground and the whole of my direction exploded from the impact of my punch and Arfoire... well she was sent flying off to somewhere maybe to Lowee's direction... and I could've sworn that she was yelling "I will remember this!"... well doesn't matter now...

"Phew well that is over and done with now..." I say as I hold a orb of green light, I manage to get Vert's power back from Arfoire. I walk up to Neptune and Vert who were resting and recovering thanks to Compa.

"The girls okay Compa?" I say to her while I turn back to my human form

"They are okay Ner-Ner but your fight was great to watch!" She says with a smile.

"That is good then so that means we're done here in Leanbox?" I say a little disappointed about it.

"Don't worry Nero, Ill be joining you and the girls on your adventure." Vert says as she gets up and pats me on the shoulder.

"But I have to do some cleaning up in my nation so please be on standby until I arrive." Vert says.

"Well you should probably say that to Neptune because I'm not the leader of this party." I say to Vert and she giggles

We all part ways with Vert and me, Neptune, IF and Compa went back to Planeptune and took a long long rest... but until two days later Vert joined us to help to get Neptune memory back or maybe she's just here for IF well doesn't matter to me now but having Vert here pampering IF like theres no tomorrow.

" _*sighs*_ This is going to be a troublesome adventure for Neptune's sake... wonder what Mistress Aria would do about this... well guess I'm happy about this huh?"

* * *

 **Welp that concludes this long chapter of this story. The reason why I didn't upload anything was because I had to catch up with a lot of anime and then I got to my lazy phase and stop doing fanfic for a while, anyways sorry for that and I hoped you all enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - To Lowee!

 **Welp back again for another chapter, ima just try to focus a bit more on this story but I will do the other stories but just a slow progress due to my school work... Welp anyways enjoy this story till the end.  
**

* * *

\- Nero P.O.V - = Planeptune =

Its been about four weeks ever since Vert joined us and now we're just getting prepared first thing tomorrow morning to Lowee. Its just noon and I'm helping Compa preparing for a feast before going to Lowee well the feasts idea was of course Neptune, me and her have done a lot of side questing and with _"Our"_ hard earn credits we decided to blow all that credit onto this dinner/feast. Me and Compa just got most of the food prepared to eat but we're just almost done about getting there. Compa took a few dishes and left to the table along with them and I did the rest of the cooking done. After all that was done I took the rest of dishes and went over to table.

"Okay~! Dinner everyone!" Compa happily says as only IF and Vert comes to the table but not Neptune.

"W-Wheres Neptune?" I ask

"She said she was going to her room for a second, should I go get her?" IF says as she goes to get Neptune but I stop.

"No Ill go and get her, go and eat." I say while going to Neptune room well pretty my room which we have to share it because Neptune wouldn't stop begging me to share rooms. I got to the door to our room and slowly opened it and walked in and saw Neptune sitting on the bed covering herself in our blanket with a small flash of light showing below her face.

"Oh Nero your here! Hey hey want to play a game with me?" Neptune says when she notices me, I walk to her and sat next to her.

"Well we can play the game later, we have dinner now so lets go eat." I say as I get off the bed and headed by the door.

"Hey Nero carry me to the table, my legs are asleep." Shes says to me with her arm extended out, I sigh and walk to her and pick her up.

"Sure thing Neptune, you know I won't be carrying you forever you know?" I say to her while walking back to the dining table.

"And you know that I won't let that happen Aha~!" Neptune giggles and I sigh. I set Neptune on her chair and I sat next to her, we ate our food well here and there Neptune would try to steal my pieces of steak on my plate, Vert would cling onto IF and Compa who doesn't feel lonely unlike a certain someone... looked really happy about the atmosphere of friendship all around. We put down our plates down the sink after we're done everyone left to they're rooms to sleep and there was me, alone washing the dishes but today was my turn to do the after diner chores me and Compa take day after day. After I have done cleaning up the rest in the kitchen I made my way to my room, I arrive to my door and open the door luckily there was no wild Neps around so I dropped my whole body onto my bed.

 _'Maaan... I'm still worried about how this would turn out, I'll make sure nothing happens to the girls especially we're now getting Blanc which who is the CPU of Lowee...'_

*Loudly yawns*

"Well anyways I'm going to need the all energy I need tomorrow, when I mean by that I'm going have to carry Neptune and Compa when one of them get tired... okay... set the timer to 8 AM... okay! Now Nero get your butt to sleep!" I say to myself and drop my head on top of my fluffy pillow and slowly close my eyes.

= Sometime later=

"WAKE UP! THERE IS A GODZILLA SIZE MONSTER ATTACKING PLANEPTUNE!" Neptune barges into my room yelling at me.

"EEEEEEEH!? W-WHERE!?" I jump out of my bed turning left and right in panic.

"Gahaha Nice reaction Nero!" She yells laughing at me and I look at her with a huge unamused face.

"You shouldn't do things like that! Even a CPU like me can get heart attacks!" I say to her while giving her a light smack on her forehead. I than look back at the clock and it is exactly 6 AM, I stare at Neptune with a angered look.

"Eeeh...~ Well I wanted to walk with everyone hot pocket of the only main male character!" Neptune says as she pokes my chest.

"Please don't call me and a walk?" I say to her a little curiously.

"Well ever since your battle at the boat, you seemed troubled about Arbore! So I came to get you for a long sweet walk with your nice and sweet protagonist." She says while puffing out her cutting board of a chest with pride during her protagonist line, Arbore she says...

"Well I do feel a little troubled ever since that battle but at least things are going fine back in Leanbox but here now, we got a Vert related problem now..." I say with a long sigh.

"Well lets go out and 2 hours of fun, two main characters going out together this is something that'll never happen ever!" Neptune than grabs my hand and runs out the door dragging me along with her. We are now walking around the city after things were settled down with me and Neptune but still Neptune seems really worked up about this... wonder why?

"Hey Neptune...?" I say to her while I make my way closer to her.

"Well lets find something fun!" Neptune says while running into a arcade center and so I follow her in, I found her staring into a fighting game. She looks over to me and she starts pointing at the machine telling me to play with her. I sigh and walk to her, I sit down on the chair and so she does too.

"You know you'll loose if you play a game like against me...?" I say to her with a smirk on my face.

"Ehehe~! Even if I'll loose against you Nero, I will always have fun playing with you!" She says showing me her everyday giant smile. I remain silent and stared at her for a bit but smiled at the end and went on playing the game with Neptune. _The hell was that feeling..._

We had a lot of fun playing, right now we're just about heading back to Compa's home me and Neptune stopped by a sweet store and bought pudding packs. Neptune skipped around happily and I had to put up with all of it but still I don't mind it one tiny bit of it...

"Hey Nero! Serious pop quiz!" Neptune yells at me while walking beside me.

"Pop quiz? Uh... sure?" I say getting ready to answer her questions

"Tell me! Is there someone you like?" She asks

"BAAAARGGPPPHHH!?" I nearly choked on my spit when she asked.

"G-Geez, already hitting me with the hard questions!?" I say to her after calming down.

"Come on buddy, answer the question will you." She says giving me a nudge to my arm. I sigh in annoyance and take a deep breath

"Fine fine... I don't have anyone I'm interested in... not yet I'll say that..." I answer her, I looked at her and she seemed relieved about my answer.

"Well a-anyway! Lets hurry back to Compa's house and get ready to leave ahahaha!" Neptune runs off without me, I sigh and run after her.

"Hey wait up! Neptune!" I yell to her while running.

"So, his also alive in this dimension as well...?" A shady looking figure says some afar and accompanied by another figure.

"So we'll just have to kill him off like the others?" The other shady figures says who seemed shorter than the other figure.

"Kahahaha Of course!" The taller figure says while disappearing and so does the smaller one.

= Compa's House =

Me and Neptune arrive back to Compa's house and opened the door, we both rushed into the living room and saw everyone getting ready to leave for Lowee. Me and Neptune than left to our rooms to get our stuff ready, after that I stopped by the kitchen and picked out a spar bag so I stuff down these pudding packs that Neptune bought and once again with my money... I go back to the others who is still waiting for me and Neptune who just finished getting ready to leave.

"Well! I guess that is everyone! Lets get going, oh right since Nero and Neptune went out, did you get some warmers for yourselves?" IF asks us. Now thinking of it I look at Neptune with the same angered look two hours ago.

"Neptuuune..." I stared into her eyes in anger as I get closer to her.

"Ehehe..." The only thing that Neptune could only do was to laugh it off.

"We used all of our credits on pudding PACKS!" I yell at her while getting much closer to her and getting ready for her big punishment.

"W-Wait a second Nero- N-No..." Neptune moves back until I corner her against a wall

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream of Neptune somewhat could be heard all across Planeptune.

= Meanwhile in the Lowee fields on the way to the Basilicom =

"ACHOO!" Neptune sneezes out loud.

"I told you should've bought a warmer instead of pudding packs..." I sigh at her.

"S-S-Shush you! I-I-I can survive i-i-i-i-in this field- ACHOO!" Neptune sneezes again and wraps her arms together trying to get her warmed up.

"Geez..." I walk to her while taking off my jacket and wrap her around with it.

"Feeling better?" I say to her while giving her a head pat.

"I-Its really warm, thanks Nero!" Neptune says happily and gives me her big smile, why the hell does her smile make me want to smile too but... I just can't...

"H-Hey you two... w-w-w-w-we're near the city..." IF says while getting snuggled by Vert who came along with us.

"Hmhmhm~ My, little Iffy is shaking... what can I do to stop you from shaking?" Vert says as she presses IF into her chest.

"L-L-L-L-L-Lady Vert! I-I-I-I-Its too much, p-please sto..." And looks like IF just gave up and now sinking into Vert's chest...

"You don't show mercy towards IF huh...?" I say to Vert with tiny shreds of a smile.

"Well of course, when it comes down to love so of course I won't show mercy for my dear Iffy." Vert says while pressing IF more into her chest.

 _'Love huh?'_ I think to myself as I look towards Neptune who is making a snow angel in the snow.

After our short walk around the fields, we finally arrived to the city of Lowee! Now we just need to find the way to the Basilicom. We asked quite a few people for directions to the Basilicom and now here we are right in front of it. We entered the Basilicom and asked one of the few maids that were around that we could meet Blanc, we manage to be able to go and talk to Blanc. We entered the room same as Blanc's and we notice her at the end of the room, she looks to us with a calm face as usual for Blanc to have a face like that...

"So you have arrived Nero, Neptune." Blanc says as she gets off her chair.

"Ner-Ner, Nep-Nep I think she's missing three other people..." Compa says while standing behind me.

"Guess me and Neptune are the most important ones here..." I say to her while keeping eye contact to Blanc. Something isn't right about this... I look around the room and notice guards from both sides.

"So have you notice Nero?" Blanc says as she signals her guards to move in on us.

"Begone, messengers of the dark lord..." Blanc than signal her guards to restrain us.

I look over to a crack of the glass dome in Blanc's room, I look over to IF and she nodded. I pick up Compa and started running, Neptune follows my lead along with IF and Vert. I take out my sword and throw it towards the crack the glass shatters and we all jump out of Blanc's basilicom and into the snow fields. We land in the snow and started moving far away as possible from the city.

"You can walk now Compa..." I put Compa down to her feet.

"Thanks! you know I cant run fast right?" Compa asks.

"Compa... I think we all know that..." I answer to her.

"Hey... when did you get so lovey dovey with Compa?" Neptune says with puffed cheek face.

"What? are you jealous or something?" I say to her.

"Well I'm protagonists of protagonists so your suppose to hold me!" Neptune yells and I quickly cover her mouth.

"Okay I get it now but don't be so loud." I say to her.

"Anyway back to the main situation, Nero, you looked like you know that CPU there right?" IF asks me even though she know who she is.

"Well she's Blanc, the CPU of Lowee." I answer her question.

"Um excuse me but I believe we must move on now..." Vert says as we hear now foot steps along with the ground shaking every step it takes.

"Your right, we should get going now." I say as we start going ahead until I felt a slight change of wind.

"Crap! Watch out!" I quickly open a Space-Crack and pushed everyone in and I had to dodge away from this sudden attack.

"We found you!" One of the two guards says while pointing at us along side with him is a Ancient Dragon.

"Now come quietly and surrender yourselves." The second guard says.

"You know... when you say that to "Bad" people, they don't surrender and so wont we..." I say summoning my sword that disappeared off to somewhere when we jumped out here.

I moved closer to the dragon with a firm grip of my sword, the dragon attacks me with its claw and I stab into its hand. It's strength overpowered my own and lifted me off to the air but I teleported away. I moved to it again but stopped by someones hand holding onto mine, I look behind me and it was Neptune in her HDD form shaking her head at me.

"You know your not fighting alone." Neptune says

"Fine than we'll fight together like when we first met." I say to her and Neptune walks by my left side and Vert goes to my right side.

"I'll fight too, I'll now shall you my power." Vert says as she transforms into her HDD form.

"Geez thanks you two..." I say to both of them.

"Your not going to transform Nero?" Neptune says to me and I shake my head.

"I think it'll be unfair to turn into HDD, besides the two of you transformed is good enough for this fight and I don't want to try to traumatize Compa or IF if so..." I say to them with a slight chuckle. A familiar menu screen appeared in front of me, Neptune and Vert.

Nero and Neptune has learned **Ner-Ner X Nep-Nep Combination** , Nero and Vert has learned **Void And Spear** and Neptune and Vert has learned **Blade And Spear**.

"Great..." I say with a sigh.

We charge towards the dragon, the girls fly up to different sides and guessing I'm going to strike it head on. The girls strike the dragons back and flew off after the attack and I lunge towards the dragons chest and knock it down and leaped back.

"It has quite a good armor..." I say to the girls.

"I suggest we must use our new attacks!" Vert says as she attacks the dragons right arm.

"Vert let us use our attack!" Neptune yells as she moves away to summon digital swords in the air, Vert also moves away and summon spears and both of them commanded them to charge right towards the dragon. Quite colorful... for some reason...

"Hey Nero! Its your turn to attack with Vert!" Neptune yells, I nod and I open up a pathway under the dragon and one in front of Vert.

"Now time to make your move Vert!" I yell and Vert she summons spears and throws them into the portal, the spears appear below the dragon and attacks away till all of them are gone.

"Neptune now is our turn!" I call out Neptune and I grab both of her hands, our right arm is extended out and our left is in between us. Seems like a dance position but its what the manual of the attack said!

"To think we would hold hands like this." Neptune says while looking at me in the eyes, I slightly burn red on my cheeks and look away.

"Y-Yea... anyway lets do this." I say and she nods, A large burst of energy around us and we move our right arm moves upwards to form a light shaped into a sword and to finish things off we simply slam it down to the dragon and the dragon disappears into the snow.

"W-What, our dragon!" The first guard yell in surprise.

"No way..." Second guard says as he falls onto his knees.

"Okay now we have to go now!" IF says as she runs ahead with Compa and Vert follows them by flying.

"Well? Shall we?" I say to Neptune with somewhat flirty look, trust me flirting isn't my thing.

"Sure! Lets go." Neptune says as takes both of my hands and flies away along with me.

We caught up with the rest and Neptune lets me down, she transforms into her normal form. We resumed to our main objective to get away from the city until we can figure something out. We came across a small village and one of the maids from the basilicom runs to us. As she ran towards us, Vert takes out her spear and points it at her.

"Your here to capture us correct?" Vert says as she moves her spear closer to her.

"N-No! please I wouldn't do such a thing!" The maid yells as she moves away from Vert's spear.

"More like I'll like to help you five." She says.

"We can trust her for now..." I say as I move in front of Vert's spear and move it down.

"H-How can you!? She could easily call the guards to come here!" IF yells.

"Trust me, we can trust her." I say as I look over to the maid and she nods.

"We are forming a resistances against the CPU of Lowee and plans are going in motion." The maid talks away.

"O-Our leader would like to see you all!" The maid says as she showed us the way to the leader. We arrive to a building which looked like the same ones out in the village, she opens the door and tells us to enter the building. We looked around and at the back of the room was a girl reading a book and there stacks of books at the back. Me and the girls moved closer to her and we notice the familiar person...

"BLANC!?"

* * *

 **Welp lets end it here for now, as I said it'll be slow progress due to school but anyway hope you enjoy the read!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Helping Blanc and other things..

 **Welp Ill start focusing on this story more than the others, not that I gave up on the two or anything don't worry Ill get back to it once I'm am done with this story! So anyways enjoy!**

* * *

= Nero's P.O.V =

"W-Why is she here! I knew it I couldn't trusts maids!" Neptune says taking out her sword but I take it away from her. I sigh and stands in front of Blanc.

"What are you doing Nero, are you actually defending her!?" IF yells

"Now now... This isn't the Blanc from back there and how I know that well she didn't have guards waiting for us here also the Blanc wouldn't..." I didn't finish my sentence since if I did said it, they'll think I know too much about her or the other girls as a matter of fact.

"H-His right! Please let Lady Blanc explain before you can cut throats." The maid somewhat backs me up with her statement, behind me Blanc now sits up as she closes her book.

"Ill get to the explaining than." Blanc says as she stands up and moves in front of me.

"Since you saw the other me at the Basilicom, she was a clone that replaced me and now is doing bad things to my nation. That person who stole my place was me alright but Conversation in disguise." Blanc says as she clenches her hands.

"Geez that name... well anyways you know we're going to help you get your nation back right?" I say while patting her shoulder

"Yea! We are definitely helping you out Blanc Number 2!" Neptune says while jumping on my back.

I just smile and look at Blanc who was also making a happy face, well right now we got a little time till the other Blanc finds us... Me and Neptune left the others in the building well more like Neptune dragging me out to buy something sweet for the two of us. We were got a little lost finding our way to a sweets store and on our way back. Neptune and I were eating pudding cups while walking back to Blanc and the other girls.

"So! Nero, hows being in Lowee for ya'!" Neptune says skipping along the way with me.

"It sounds like you've been here before but to answer your question it is cold but beautiful..." I say with a light smile on my face.

"Hey look! Nero's smiling~!" Neptune yells while pointing at my face.

"W-What! I'm not allowed to smile!?" I yell at her while I run to her and pull her cheeks.

"Ow! Ow! Owie! Shtop it, it hurshts!" Neptune whines as I let go of her cheeks. I sigh and resume to eating my pudding.

"Well anyways we fasten our pace back to Blanc." I say while walking faster leaving Neptune behind.

"Hey one more question, what happened to your vivits thingy, you sudden started using a sword so I was just wondering.." She says while catching up to me.

"Hm? My tiny drones? Right about them... they kind of malfunctioned during my solo questing and there is no way for me repair those little guys so that is why I'm using a sword and this sword is what I'm looking for, I believe I'm satisfied enough now hahaha..." I laugh it off while thinking back to my drones destroying themselves, _*Sniff*_ What a sad day..

"But don't you have them in your HDD?" Neptune asks me again.

"Well yea they are different compared to those ones, they are far too strong for my normal form so I kept them as my HDD weapons where I can use it without hurting myself." I say explaining it to Neptune.

We talked about many other things until we arrived back to Blanc's _"Home"_ until we came across a giant machine appearing in front of us, we see Blanc and the other girls running as the machine attacks them with its mace crushing the building that we were staying. I look at Neptune, dropping a few things I bought to cook tonight, I rushed passed Blanc and Vert and transforming along the way to the machine.

"Compa, IF get the citizens get of here quickly!" I yell to them

"You just better be safe got it!" IF yells back running away with Compa. I smirk and turn to the machine in front of us.

"Blanc still got shares to transform and fight?" I ask Blanc who was behind me with Vert.

"Its a little down but Im sure I can transform.." Blanc says trying to transform. I sigh and walk closer to Blanc.

"I heard Conversation lady called a flat chest, not even worthy of a goddess at all.." I whisper to Blanc, knowing the results. I feel the ground shaking and I step aside leaving a opening for Blanc to the machine.

"She called me... WHAT!?" Blanc yelled and transform into White Heart, looks like Blanc still has the silent but explodes in anger when getting her buttons pushed, guess its a appealing quality of hers and hers only.

"ALRIGHT WHERES THE MEAT BAG OF A CLONE AT!" White Heart screams while burst towards the machine, taking out her axe swinging it towards the machine. I sigh but makes a small smile, Vert taps my shoulders as she transforms into Green Heart.

"My My, we cant let Blanc have the spotlight forever no?" Vert says while looking at me and to Neptune. I sigh again and my strong version of my vivits appear around me.

"Sure thing, lets finish this quickly before this gets anymore bad.." I say to them with a large surge of power flowing around my arms.

I stand still while the girls charge forward to support Blanc in the battle, I dont even know why Im standing still but from the looks of my energy stacking up over to my limits, to think that Blanc still has the silent but explodes in anger personality of her well back then when I used to take care of the CPUs, Blanc when she gets angry she would normally get just pouty when I tease her a for a long bit but many years went on, Blanc now became violent when she was pissed off haha maybe she got that from me since I get sometimes angry in front of the girls. Now back at the situation at hand, my powers is now seriously breaking my limits and I need to dispose it quickly at possible, at least 4 to 5 strikes should do the trick. I disappear from my current position and appear in front of Blanc before she could make another strike to the machine's armor, she was surprise as well as Neptune and Vert, it was like they were seeing demons covering me but it was just a big surge of energy flowing around me body not my arms anymore.

"1!" I yell making a roundhouse kick at the machine, knocking it away from the town. I appear in front of the machine which was in a snow field.

"2, 3, 4!" I start making various of strong and heavy kicks breaking the machine's armor and shattering them into pieces.

"Finally... 5!" I yell again as the vivits circle around me causing a gravitational tornado around the machine.

"Now collapse!" I pushed the gravitational force onto the ground crushing the machine flat on the snow ground.

I sigh as I slowly drop down on the white snow. Since that is now over and done with, I need to rest my body is so drained out from all that energy usage, was all this seriously necessary for me? All I wanted is to get rid of Arfoire once and for all, but all of that can wait after Im done helping Neptune regaining her memories back, I close my eyes and lay down on the snow.

 _'Kill..'_

 _'Kiiill..'_

 _'Yeees... kill her..'_

 _'Kill her for what she has stolen from you... hahahaha...'_

I hold onto my head in pain, the hell was that all of the sudden, kill? meaning Arfoire huh? I shouldnt think of it too much now, I need to rest right now. I sigh while getting up from the snow and make my way back to the girls. I arrive back to the girls who are resting easy for now guess they knew it when I kicked the machine away it was telling them Ill handle it from here on out. I chuckled to myself for a bit until I drop onto the ground, man... my arms and legs are to tired to move anymore so.. tired.. I saw Blanc and Vert running towards me before my eyes close and finally go to sleep. I feel my body getting lifted up, its probably Blanc and Vert since well they did came running to me now I can finally rest for now hehe..

"Looks like his powers are blasting through the chart!" And there they are once again, it was the taller and shorter shadow looking down upon me and the girls. The shorter one spoke as he held out a chart saying Nero's Power Level

"Well his power level is over 9000 but still once he can expand further, hehe things are going to be interesting.." The taller shadow says as they both disappear into the shadows observing us from afar.

* * *

-Random Event -

[Neptune]  
"Done meowing about? Thanks for reading!"

[Vert]  
"Right now, we have to meowth cat puns when we speak for this bit."

[Blanc]  
"A-Ahem... Its a really troublesome purroblem."

[Neptune]  
"Meowhaha. Its important to be felining it!"

[Nero]  
Holding a camera while heavily breathing and drooling "(This is just great!)"

-The End!-

* * *

 **Well time to end it for now, allow me to explain everything why I wasnt updating anything at all. I took a tour around South Korea, Beijing and Tokyo with my friends but the things is, I left my laptop at my home and for sure I was screaming my butt off, so I just came back home last night and still off the chart tired but luckily I do plan to make another story since I thought of it while in the tour so be sure to sit around then so till then Ill try to make things up to ya' all! Till then bye for now owo/  
**

 **Oh and if you like these random events? I would put these on the later chapters if you desire to want them, just to entertain you and me as well. Okay for real bye!**


End file.
